Harry Potter y el tejón valiente
by Little Pegasus
Summary: Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I: La piedra filosofal. Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de , toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal.

 **0**. Prólogo

— _ **¡HUFFLEPUFF!**_

El Gran Comedor, estridente como siempre, se detuvo al oír el veredicto del sombrero, muchos alumnos lo veían como si estuviera demente y desde la mesa de Slytherin todos esperaban que se retractase de su decisión.

El pequeño niño sentado sobre el taburete temblaba, las lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas sin su control, la profesora McGonagall pareció apiadarse de él y llamó a uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff para que lo dirigiera a su mesa, el pequeño rubio se dejó llevar sin dejar de llorar.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sin entender del todo aquella extraña reacción, apretujó su túnica, la única prenda de calidad que ha tenido en su vida, es suave al tacto y calentita. Aunque no sonrió, no le parecía correcto hacerlo mientras el niño rubio siguiera sollozando.

—¡Potter Harry! —gritó su nombre la profesora McGonagall, los murmuros se alzaron de repente, coloreando las mejillas de Harry ante la desmedida atención, desde su visita al callejón Diagon que alguien le prestaba tanta atención.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete el sombrero comenzó a hablar, se sobresaltó, la voz sonaba contra sus oídos y se preguntó si alguien más podría escuchar lo que él ¿o ella? le decía.

— _Soy un él, Harry, curioso niño, mente inteligente, astuto, muy astuto..._

¡Oh! Harry pegó otro saltito, ocasionando una risa en el sombrero.

— _¿El niño rubio está bien?_ —inquirió Harry, enfocando sus pensamientos en el pequeño, se le hacía bonito, como un querubín.

— _Oh, claro que estará bien, Harry... Está donde pertenece, veamos, uhmmm... Slytherin está bien, ahí harías tus verdaderos amigos, pero además de astuto eres muy valiente... ¡Grandes aventuras te esperan en Gryffindor!... Ya sé, ya sé._

— _Slytherin no me gusta, Ron dijo que de ahí salen los magos oscuros y..._

— _¿Slytherin no? Entonces ya sé dónde serás seleccionado..._ **¡GRYFFINDOR!**

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores y se oyeron las voces de los gemelos Weasley canturrear—: ¡Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter!

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se bajó del taburete para irse trotando a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguro de que quizá este será un buen año.

* * *

El mundo se detuvo para Draco Malfoy cuando el sombrero seleccionador anunció su veredicto apenas tocó sus cabellos, no logró moverse, su cuerpo completo presa de los temblores que aquella casa significaba. Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, su padre... ¡Su padre lo va a matar!

Un prefecto o prefecta, no le vio bien la cara, le guió hasta un asiento, Draco no podía ni moverse además de los leves temblores, no podía ser... ¡Tenían que hacer algo! ¡Él no es un Hufflepuff! Es un Malfoy, los Malfoy son Slytherins, astutos y maliciosos.

¡Oh, _su_ madre! Padre de seguro la castigará, culpándola de su mala crianza.

Ahogó un sollozó contra sus manos, a su lado los niños se turbaban nerviosos.

—Disculpa... ¿Estas bien? Eres Draco ¿verdad? —una niña de rubias trenzas y de rostro redondo le habló, Draco le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimiento que la hizo temblar sobre su silla, aunque ella no se acobardó.

—Soy Hannah, Abbot Hannah. —ella le tendió su mano, rosada como el resto de su cuerpo, Draco no consideró rechazarla, a él le gusta hacer amigos y ella era de una familia de magos.

—Malfoy Draco. —respondió él en medio de algunos hipidos.

—¿Tu padre se enojará mucho? —preguntó Hannah, apretujando las manos sobre su regazo.

Draco negó, limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales, a Hannah se le antojó bastante bonito.

—Me matará. —anunció el rubio, la platica se detuvo en la mesa de los tejones ante esas palabras, todos mirando alarmados en dirección de ambos Hufflepuffs.

Hannah ahogó un chillido entre sus gorditas manitas y el director aprovechó para dar su discurso para comenzar el banquete.

 **TBC**


	2. Capítulo 1: El gran banquete

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal.

 **1**. Capítulo 1: El gran banquete.

El director, Albus Dumbledore, se había puesto de pie, su estrafalaria túnica hizo que los ojos de Draco dolieran aún más, de seguro a su madre le daría un especie de shock nervioso ante tanta falta de sentido de la moda.

Al menos el estilo destartalado del director sirvió para sacarle de su profunda pena y desespero.

—¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Draco casi se ahoga con su saliva ante tal desplante de elocuencia.

Cuando el director tomó asiento todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, como si aquellas palabras fueran el secreto del universo o una cosa parecida.

—Creo que lo chiflado viene de la mano con la grandeza —comentó Draco en voz bajita a su compañera, Hannah ahogó una risita entre sus manos, aunque la preocupación y ansiedad no se esfumaba de sus ojos almendrados.

—Me sorprende que insinúes que Dumbledore es "grande", Malfoy, considerando tu antecedente familiar —comentó un chiquillo regordete y de cabellos rubios como la paja, Draco le reconoció como uno de los Macmillan.

—¡Shht! Eso no importa ahora —calló con un chistido uno de los prefectos de la casa, el que había llevado a Draco a su asiento, él no evitó dedicarle una sonrisa temblorosa, que el prefecto devolvió con mucha más emoción y firmeza. —Ahora todos somos Hufflepuffs, y como Hufflepuffs debemos defendernos entre nosotros de la torpeza de otras casas, siempre justos y leales, muchachos. Soy Cedric Diggory, por cierto.

Draco habría querido agradecerle pero la comida apareció con un leve ¡pop! y las charlas se tornaron elevadas en aquel momento.

Hannah, al ver como Draco no hacía amago de mover sus manos para probar bocado, acomodó algunos emparedados sobre el plato del niño, además de algunas patatas y le sirvió jugo de calabaza, contenta con el resultado se enfocó en su propio plato.

Al parecer Draco estaba acostumbrado a ser servido, por lo que no protestó ante su accionar, solo se limitó a murmurarle un suave "gracias" antes de comenzar a comer, algo conmovido al haber encontrado una persona que se preocupase tanto por él en un terreno que había considerado hostil.

Y sólo era su primera noche, soltó un suspiro dramático.

* * *

Harry no le perdía mirada al rubio querubín, al parecer había hecho migas con una de las niñas de primer año y algo se removió en su estómago, aunque no entendió del todo a qué se debía.

Quizá porque a él le hubiese gustado poder confortarle, como cuando tía Petunia abrazaba a Dudley al oírle llorar. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, fijándose en la mesa, entonces se sobresaltó… ¡había mucha comida! Y aunque los Dursley nunca le habían matado de hambre nunca le habían permitido comer tanto, por ello Harry es mucho más pequeño que lo normal.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry comía un trozo de tarta de melaza la conversación de los muchachos se concentraba en sus infancias. Algo de lo que a Harry no le apetecía hablar, por lo que se quedó en silencio, imaginándose como habría sido la infancia del rubio querubín y el por qué habría llorado tanto ante su selección en Hufflepuff, no se veían como malas personas, aunque no debía juzgar tan rápido.

—Ese es Draco Malfoy —comentó Ron al ver como miraba con tanta atención al niño rubio, Harry pasó su mirada hasta su amigo, quién tenía la boca llena de tarta y comía como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, Harry no sabía si reír o no. —Su padre fue un mortífago, ya sabes, de los que seguían a quien-tú-sabes… Alegó que fue presa de la maldición _imperio_ … Papá dijo que eran puras patrañas, que raro que haya terminado en Hufflepuff, quizá lloraba porque su padre lo desheredará por ser Hufflepuff, debe ser todo un pijo.

Harry arrugó la nariz ante las palabras de Ron, no, no creía que Draco, paladeó su nombre, fuese así, llevó sus manos a su regazo, la tarta ya no se le antojaba como antes.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se dirigió sin querer a la mesa de los profesores. Ahí un profesor vestido completamente de negro y con el cabello cayéndole como espesas cortinas negras sobre el rostro no dejaba de mirarle por encima del turbante del profesor Quirrell.

Un dolor le atravesó la frente.

—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy, que se encontraba junto a Hermione, a quién había conocido en el tren unas horas antes.

—N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry le observó con alarma, aunque algunos habían reído ante esas palabras.

—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.

—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _enseñanos algo por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,_

 _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,_

 _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Harry la entonó al ritmo de _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ de Nirvana, que había sido una de las pocas canciones que había podido rescatar entre las cosas desechadas de Dudley.

Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo el director, enjuagándose los ojos— ¡Y ya! ¡Es hora de irse a la cama! ¡Trotando!

* * *

Draco siguió a Cedric sin perderle de vista, éste en conjunto de la otra prefecta, que aún no se presentaba a ellos, les guiaban a través de los corredores, un zig-zag que a Draco le mareaba a ratos, a veces subían pasillos y otra veces bajaban, se preguntó si no se habrían perdido.

Pasaron junto a un cuadro que a Draco se le antojó de mal gusto, pero que al parecer escondía mucho más, nada para su interés pese a la mirada divertida de los más mayores. Se detuvieron frente a una gran pila de barriles. Cedric les dedicó una mirada antes de señalar los barriles, se detuvo en el segundo barril de abajo y comenzó a golpear al ritmo de una tonada que Draco desconocía, pero que logró hacer que Hannah zapateará a su ritmo.

—Es la tonada de Helga Hufflepuff. —le comentó la niña por lo bajo, logrando que Draco asintiera, la había memorizado rápidamente.

—Como oyeron, esta es la tonada de Helga Hufflepuff, para acceder a nuestra sala común deben golpear este barril, si se equivocan serán castigados por el sistema de seguridad de la casa… ¡Y no es muy agradable! —dijo Cedric, las risas les rodearon rápidamente, los mayores les refugiaban las espaldas.

Después de aquellas palabras todos se deslizaron dentro de la sala común, que parecía una madriguera pero era bastante confortable y daba una sensación a hogar, nada que ver con la mansión Malfoy o a como Draco imaginaba la sala común de Slytherin.

La sala común está repleta de armarios y banderines amarillos. Y un enorme pizarrón vacío, probablemente ahí se colocaría información para todos y anuncios.

Habían unas puertas circulares más al fondo, que Draco intuyó eran las entradas a los dormitorios.

—Bien, por aquí las niñas. —llamó la prefecta, Hannah se despidió agitando una de sus manitas y Draco se sintió apesadumbrado… ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¡Es su única amiga!

—Buenas noches. —le gesticuló Hannah mientras entraba a lo que parecía un túnel en dirección al dormitorio de las señoritas.

Draco, cabizbajo y algo asustado, siguió a Cedric y a los otros niños de Hufflepuff al que sería su dormitorio. Los dejo frente a una puerta igual de circular que la entrada, tenía una placa de oro donde estaban escritos los cinco nombres de los que habitarían desde ese momento la habitación. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y empujó la puerta.

La vista era bonita.

Cinco camas decoradas con bonitas cortinas amarillas y algunos afiches y banderines de Hufflepuff. Se acercó a la cama que daba contra una de las enormes ventanas que reflejaban una vista artificial, a los pies de la cama ya reposaba su baúl.

Su nuevo cuarto le encanta. Y aunque no es privado como a lo que está acostumbrado será su casa durante los siguientes siete años y no puede ser mejor.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

* La historia no está completa aún, voy escribiendo mediante me releo el libro, hay muchas partes que son extractos del libro original de la piedra filosofal, peor habrán muchísimas más que no tendrán nada que ver. El rol de Snape será primordial en este primer libro, ya como padrino de Draco y también como mentor de Harry. Debemos recordar que Harry no es un niño sano, no creció bien alimentado ni con cariño, por lo que necesitará a alguien ahí para él, es apenas un niño.

* Draco también tiene sus problemas, es una contradicción andante. En primer lugar, Narcissa lo educó para ser una buena persona, que es su parte Hufflepuff (y la que predomina en esta historia) pero él no quiere decepcionar a Lucius, quien lo educó para ser su perfecto heredero, a ciegas de que su esposa lo contradecía en secreto.

* Esto no quiere decir que Narcissa no ame a Lucius, ni viceversa, en esta historia se casaron por amor, y ninguno de los dos tiene algún sentimiento negativo por Draco, solo son las circunstancias, por lo que no, Lucius aquí no es malo tampoco, solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo y por eso es estricto o parecerá un verdugo para Draco.

* El rol de Voldemort y Dumbledore también será definitivo, ambos lucharan en el fondo mientras la historia se desarrolla y el Dumbledore de esta historia será más consciente de que Harry es un niño, y como tal, no debe someterle a pruebas que lo lleven a perder su vida. Lo instruirá y tratará de llevarlo por un buen camino, esto no quiere decir que no cometa errores, debemos recordar que el hombre es humano, pero nada de lo que hará será por maldad.

* Voldemort en cambio se mostrará aún más vicioso que en los libros, y más astuto. A mi parecer es indigno el rol que le da J.K en los libros, es poco probable que sea vencido por un niño más de siete veces seguidas. Cometerá errores pero también triunfará sobre los protagonistas en varias ocasiones, por lo que no esperen una historia simple y cursi.

* La familia Weasley y los amigos de Harry se mantendrán, pero en un segundo plano. Si bien son importantes, la historia no deja de ser boy/boy y un Harco, por lo que el protagonismo siempre estará entre Draco y Harry.

* Las actualizaciones serán frecuentes, al menos dos veces por semanas (martes y viernes o lunes y jueves).

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Héroe

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal.

 **2**. Capítulo 2: Héroe.

Draco no socializó antes de irse a dormir, tampoco lo hizo al despertar. Sus compañeros de habitación no mostraron ganas y Macmillan parecía resentido con él, cosas que Draco por supuesto no entendía.

Luego de su rutina matutina se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común, su habitación es la más cercana al túnel que lleva a ella. Los otros niños recién se levantaban cuando Draco salió, ocasionando una sensación de alivio en él, no desea un altercado tan temprano y sin desayunar.

Localizó a Hannah sentada en uno de los enormes sillones de la sala común y sonrió, al menos algo bueno como tener a su amiga, ambos tenían una tendencia madrugadora.

—¿Dormiste bien? —inquirió Hannah levantándose y caminando para llegar a su lado, Draco asintió antes de alisar su túnica y acomodar las correas de su mochila.

—Sí, aunque no se compara a mi enorme cama en casa, pero es un buen cambio… ¿y tú? —Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar algún despectivo comentario sobre la insípida decoración o la dureza del colchón, probablemente a Hannah no le gustaría oír eso.

—¡Oh! Bueno, mi sueño fue bueno y las camas son cómodas y calentitas. Las chicas también son agradables, pero no hice muchas migas con ellas —ella soltó un suave suspiro, que a Draco se le antojó extraño, él colocó sus manos sobre los pequeños y blanditos hombros de ella y le dedicó una mirada escrutadora.

—No veo nada malo en ti, eres bonita, rubia, ojos café brillosos y una linda sonrisa… Si esas chicas no te quieren como amiga son unas simples arpías celosas… ¡De la peor calaña! He dicho.

Los ojos de Hannah se llenaron de lágrimas a la par que apretujaba su túnica. Ella asintió varias veces mientras Draco aflojaba su agarre y se estiraba de manera elegante y delicada, Hannah no logra entender como su amigo lo hace, incluso al bostezar luce como un noble.

—Draco… Eres muy dulce, gracias por ser mi amigo, no me arrepiento de haberte hablado anoche —la niña se limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que Draco le extendía, era de otro diseño, blanco con copos de nieve y las iniciales del rubio bordadas.

—¡Oh! Malfoy, tu primer día aquí y ya estas haciendo llorar a las niñas —la voz de Macmillan los sacó de su momento, Hannah entrecerró los ojos, apretando fuerte los puños.

—¡Cállate, tú… niño maleducado! —chilló la pequeña apuntándole con uno de sus puños, Draco observó como su carita se distorsionaba por la ira, tan roja como un tomate. Algo en él se quebró, era la primera vez que le defendían sintiendo tanto por él, entrecerró los ojos, avanzando hasta el torpe de Macmillan y pegando uno de sus dedos al pecho de él.

—Mira, Macmillan, o como sea tu apellido o nombre. No te metas conmigo o mis amigos, o lo pagarás caro. Mi querido padre oscuro me enseñó muchas maldiciones que, aunque sea un justo y leal Hufflepuff, no dudaré en usar contra ti o tus torpes amigotes —se lo dijo sin dudar, usando todo el carácter que poseía, aunque por dentro se sentía extraño, no le gusta amenazar.

—Y… Smith, Finch-Fletchley, muy pronto descubrirán que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras. No querrán hacerse amigos de los de clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarles en eso.

Hannah parecía sorprendida, aunque tomó pronto lugar junto a Draco, enfrentando decidida al grupo de chicos.

Smith observó con claro desdén a Macmillan, para después posicionarse frente a él, al lado derecho de Draco, quién frunció ligeramente el ceño. En ese momento comprendió que aquel Hufflepuff no era de fiar. Finch-Fletchley fue distinto, observó a Macmillan con duda y después se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no entiendo de familias ni nada de eso, pero no me parece correcto que Ernie se la tome contigo por algo que hicieron tus padres… Según el sombrero las cualidades de Hufflepuff son la lealtad, el compañerismo y la amistad, no quiero crear rencillas el primer día, por lo que a mí no me metan en sus peleas… Me voy con Hopkins, adiós.

Draco le sonrió al muchacho para después asentir con deleite, le agradaba como amigo, entonces volvió a enfrentarse a Macmillan, quién parecía acobardado sin un respaldo.

—¡Está bien, me rindo! Lo siento, Malfoy, no volveré a molestarte —resopló Macmillan para después trotar para alcanzar a Finch-Fletchley y a quién quiera que fuera Hopkins.

Cuando Hannah se volteó a mirar a Smith le dedicó un ceño fruncido y un amago de sonrisa, no le caía bien, no demostraba ser un buen amigo, solo alguien egoísta e interesado.

—Uhm… ¿Smith? Puedes adelantarte, nosotros iremos detrás de ti —dijo Draco, transmitiendo una falsa seguridad al niño.

Al parecer Smith se lo creyó sin problemas porque se fue sin dudar ni un momento, dejando a ambos niños solos y algo preocupados, no se creían capaces de soportarle aún cuando no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

Este sería un largo día.

* * *

—Allí, mira.

—¿Dónde?

—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

—¿El de gafas?

—¿Has visto su cara?

—¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino al Gran Comedor, tenía mucha hambre y tenía fe de encontrar un festín muy parecido al de su primera noche en Hogwarts.

Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.

—¿Cual es nuestra primera clase? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron— Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.

Harry suspiró sonoramente, desde la noche anterior que notó que no le caía bien al profesor de pociones. Esperaba equivocarse, aunque por la intensa mirada que le dirigía parecía quererle lejos de su vista, o peor, muerto.

Las clases se daban en los calabozos, mucho más abajo. Hacía mucho frío, tanto que Harry tuvo que asirse a su túnica para darse un poco de calor. El estrecho lugar le daba mucha ansiedad, no habían ventanas y cuando el profesor cerró la puerta con fuerza, acompañado del suave "fru fru" de su túnica una sensación de pánico le inundó.

Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista, deteniéndose con deleite en el nombre de Harry.

—Ah, sí… Harry Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Unos chicos, presumiblemente de Slytherin, rieron tapándose la boca. Aunque Harry poca importancia les tomó. Preocupado de su respiración, se encogió en su sitio, tratando de no llamar la atención de su profesor. Al menos Ron no había notado su estado, ya que miraba medio pasmado al profesor.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo.

—Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Harry hubiese reaccionado con algo de estupor, Ron no había evitado alzar las cejas, buscando su mirada, a lo que Harry le respondió alzando los hombros, cada vez más incómodo al no tener una salida más accesible… ¿Por qué parecía que la puerta se iba alejando cada vez más de su asiento?

—¡Potter! —exclamó Snape, Harry no lo notó— ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry se retorció en su asiento, respirando con dificultad, sentía la ropa pesada y sudaba, levantó la vista hasta el profesor, que parecía llamarle con enojo, quiso abrir los labios para responder, pero todo terminó en la burda oscuridad.

Se había desmayado.

* * *

Para desgracia de los Hufflepuffs su primera clase fue Historia de la Magia, la asignatura más aburrida de todas. La única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.

Draco chistó la lengua, cansado, se puso de pie en medio de la clase, arrancando un chillido de una adormilada Hannah y la mirada interesada de algunos Ravenclaw.

—¡Profesor! Esta clase ni siquiera trata sobre lo que está hablando, por favor, es nuestra primera clase en Hogwarts y quisiéramos aprender sobre guerras que realmente importen… ¡Como la de Grindelwald o la de quien-usted-sabe! Sucesos que hayan marcado nuestra historia… ¡La caza de brujas! La verdadera y no la que los libros desmienten… Dese cuenta como aburre a sus alumnos, haga el favor de no arruinar su asignatura por otros cien años.

El profesor Binns observaba con estupor al niño que le hablaba con tanta libertad, pero sin perder el respeto que su asignatura representaba, sus facciones de fantasma parecieron contraerse, mientras asentía en dirección del niño, a la mente del fantasma se le asemejó como un ángel de la muerte… Pasar al otro lado, dejar de arruinar la asignatura que tanto amó.

Era consecuente…

—¿Joven Malfoy, verdad?

Draco asintió con duda, sus facciones deformándose en una mueca de susto… ¡Oh, por Merlín! De seguro será castigado, se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Tiene usted razón, joven Malfoy… Creo que es mi turno para pasar al otro lado. —Binns le dedicó una última mirada a la clase, que les veía con impresión, cada niño con una sensación distinta… ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado sin que él lo notase?

Desapareció en un haz de luz que dejó a los niños inquietos.

Draco boqueó como pez fuera del agua, Hannah parecía tan en shock como él. Los murmullos y uno que otro chillido de horror comenzaron a turbar la sala.

¡Draco Malfoy acababa de hacer que un profesor desapareciese!

—… ¿Lo maté? —inquirió con horror el rubio, Hannah torció su rostro, tratando de no llorar, entonces negó varias veces.

—Creo que le ayudaste, Draco…

—Así es señorita Abbot, joven Malfoy, si puede acompañarme a mi despacho… —Dumbledore apareció de un momento a otro, su túnica era un poco más acorde a su puesto, celeste opaca con algunas flores azules danzando.

Draco se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por encima de sus mejillas.

¡Había matado a alguien!

—Joven Malfoy… —Dumbledore negó, entonces se dirigió a la enfermería, tomando al pequeño niño de una de sus manos, Pomona de seguro lo mataría si dejase a uno de sus "puffs" a la deriva en ese estado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, entonces el director aprovechó de sonreír, un brillo bonachón a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—Draco, mi querido… El profesor Binns había pasados muchos cientos de años enseñando aquí, ya era hora de que fuera a la otra vida, yo le había insistido mucho para que lo hiciera… ¡Y en mi haber! No habría imaginado que se necesitaba un alumno para hacerle entrar en razón.

El pequeño asintió, cuando llegaron a la enfermería se toparon con una escena distinta, Severus Snape cargando a un menudo Harry Potter desmayado.

El singular grupo se adentró a la enfermería, ambos niños en camas contiguas. Draco bebió la desagradable poción que le dieron, el sueño le venció luego de unos minutos, aunque alcanzó a escuchar algo de Severus.

—… No pasó nada, señor, sólo se desmayó a mitad de… —¿a mitad de qué? Quizá de la clase, Draco no supo más.

Soñó con fantasmas que desaparecían y un Harry Potter vestido con túnicas estrafalarias y anteojos de medialuna.

"¡Draco, mi niño!" Exclamaba el Harry de su sueño.

Despertó chillando del terror.

"¡Lo mataste! ¡Eres un asesino!" Su madre le gritaba, decepcionada.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus facciones, se acurrucó en la cama, los hipidos no se hicieron esperar… ¡Había decepcionado a su madre!

* * *

Harry despertó con un dolor que le atravesaba toda la cabeza y terminaba en su cicatriz. Frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama… ¿cama? ¿Él no estaba en su clase de pociones? Sólo recuerda al profesor Snape hablando y luego la oscuridad.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos suaves sollozos, se levantó con cuidado y reuniendo todo su valor corrió las cortinas de la otra cama, la imagen que observó le dejó impresionado… ¡Era el querubín rubio!

En un impulso le refugió contra su pecho, el rubio era unos centímetros más grande y fuerte que Harry, pero no importaba, aún así proyectaba una imagen que pedía a gritos ser protegida y Harry es un Gryffindor valiente y caballeroso.

—Shh… Todo está bien, Draco. —Harry susurró, depositando leves caricias en la espalda del niño, tal y como veía a tía Petunia. Movimientos circulares que calmaban la pena, al parecer funcionaba porque los temblores de Draco disminuían con cada tacto.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió Draco luego de unos momentos, su voz enronquecida por el llanto, pero no menos hermosa a los oídos de Harry.

—Uhm… Un amigo me lo dijo cuando te sortearon, lloraste… Me preocupé mucho, no quiero que llores, eres bonito, como un ángel. —Harry quería golpearse en la cara con un ladrillo, estaba hablando casi sin pensar, de seguro su querubín pensaría que era alguna clase de troll sin cerebro, aunque lo que le recibió fue una hermosa sonrisa que le dejó fuera del juego.

—Bueno, está bien… Gracias, tú igual eres bonito, Harry… ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? Tú me llamaste Draco… ¿Somos amigos, Harry? Me gusta hacer amigos… Aunque ahora sé que tendré muy pocos, soy como un asesino… —Draco volvió a hacer una expresión de llanto, Harry, que apenas entendía de qué hablaba el rubio, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Asesino?…

—Sí… El profesor… profesor Binns… Desapareció por mi culpa, le dije que era hora de pasar al otro lado ¡No creí que lo consideraría! Estaba muy aburrido, y me gusta la historia, te hace aprender de los errores… Y creo que lo maté.

Harry, quién entendía relativamente poco del mundo mágico estaba realmente estupefacto. Debía preguntarle a Ron luego o a Hermione, que parecía saber bastante sobre todo.

—No creo que le hayas matado… ¡Si es un fantasma ya debe estar muerto! Le hiciste un favor, quizá él no sabía que realmente no estaba vivo, y lo ayudaste a pasar a un lado muchísimo mejor… En mi antigua escuela siempre hablaban del cielo, es como un paraíso, ahí se va cuando uno muere, como mis padres, a mí no me gustaría que fueran fantasmas, están atados aquí y ni siquiera pueden comer… ¡Como el señor Nick! Siempre se muestra nostálgico al vernos disfrutar nuestras comidas.

Harry tomó una pausa, para respirar.

—¡No eres un asesino, eres un héroe!

Draco estaba sorprendido, o eso delataba su gesto, Harry quiso acariciar su carita hasta que la tristeza se fuera, que injusto que los ángeles lloren.

Se agachó un poco y pegó sus labios sobre la frente del rubio, justo sobre el flequillo. Entonces se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa, que no estaba ni cerca de ser tan hermosa como la del querubín.

—Eres una buena persona, Draco, seamos buenos amigos.

Draco asintió con entusiasmo.

Esa noche ambos niños compartieron sueño por primera vez, acurrucados en la cama que había acogido a Draco, conversaron de diversos temas. De sus problemas e inquietudes.

Draco le contó a Harry como aún temía escribirles a sus padres, y Harry le contó a Draco como sus parientes no le daban ningún tipo de atención y le encerraban en estrechos lugares que le hacían desesperar.

Harry durmió con una sonrisa en la cara y Draco no tuvo más pesadillas.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* Sí, estoy consciente que Cedric tiene catorce años en la línea temporal normal. Me alegra que alguien lo haya notado, sí, una de mis betas también lo hizo. Por motivos existenciales dentro de la trama necesité que Cedric estuviera un año más adelante, ya que los sucesos de los libros se adelantarán un año. Ya que no habrá cámara de los secretos, y leyendo descubrirán por qué.

* Draco no ha escrito a sus padres aún, pero ellos ya saben en qué casa quedó. Hogwarts tiene muchos alumnos y los rumores corren rápido.

* Harry tiene claustrofobia, como aclaración al capítulo. Odia los lugares cerrados por la alacena.

* Draco es un rollo de canela, y no, él estaba tan interno a sus problemas que ni logró ver más allá para notar a Harry, que lo veía con tanta añoranza. Harry tuvo ¿cómo decirlo? un "crush" por Draco desde que lo vio en la tienda de túnicas, claro, que el rubio querubín ni le dirigió palabras, al contrario del libro original. Si ustedes lo desean puedo escribir un oneshot sobre la primera vez que se vieron.

* Si ven Snape ya está apareciendo, el próximo capítulo será dedicado a él, también aparecerán Lucius y Narcisa, como acercamientos a la navidad y el misterio de la piedra filosofal.

* Se supone que en el libro original la primera clase es transfiguraciones si no me equivoco, pero yo atrasé todo para que Severus se hiciera cargo de Harry.

* ¡Binns! ¡Oh, Binns! No esperaba hacerlo desaparecer tan rápido, pero bueno, Draco se me adelantó en su primera clase... ¡El rubio no aguantó ni media hora! Bueno ¿qué esperábamos de alguien que creció con tutores privados y todos los caprichos a la mano?

* Ya tenemos a los dos angelitos cerca y como amigos, veremos como progresan las cosas.

* Draco admira a Harry, pero no le conoce, lo admira por ser el niño-que-vivió, su madre le contaba historias sobre él cada noche, por lo que él añora al Harry de esas historias, quizá se decepcioné, pero bueno... En la trama se verá como progresa su relación, por ahora será platónica.

PD: Soy muy ansiosa, probablemente no establezca un ritmo de actualización, apenas me dan el visto bueno al capítulo TENGO que subirlo, así que negaré lo del capítulo anterior. Habrá capítulo apenas esté escrito y revisado.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Severus Snape

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I: La piedra filosofal**

 **3.** Severus Snape

Madame Pomfrey salía de su oficina con una expresión seria, pero con un brillo cálido tras sus ojos, la mujer era severa y aceptaba con poco gusto a los desobedientes, cuando notó que la cama de Potter estaba vacía le llenó una sensación antigua, cuando el padre del muchacho llegaba por accidentes de Quidditch o alguna otra travesura. Aunque su ceño fruncido se esfumó cuando notó que el niño se encontraba en la cama contigua. Les observó con un rastro de cariño, de seguro serían una amistad bastante extravagante, pero no menos adorable.

Como dos angelitos.

Poppy carraspeó, provocando reacciones en ambos niños, que apenas abrieron sus ojos se sonrieron con verdadera emoción y cariño.

Harry es el príncipe de Draco, y Draco es el héroe de Harry.

Cuando Harry levantó su vista la enfermera les otorgaba una mirada severa. Los brazos como jarras sobre sus caderas y negando con su cabeza, entonces alzó los brazos e indicó a Harry que se fuera a su cama.

—¡Mucho trabajo que hacer! Y pociones, que aunque se sientan bien deben tomar para no recaer. —Poppy le dirigió una intensa mirada a Harry, quién estaba a punto de reclamar que no necesitaba otra asquerosa poción.

Muy poco pudieron escapar de las pociones nutricionales y de energía.

Con el desayuno llegó la presencia del director y, sorpresivamente para Harry, de Severus Snape.

Mientras el director se acercaba a la enfermera para informarse sobre la situación de ambos niños, Harry espió con atención como Snape revisaba minuciosamente al niño rubio antes de estrecharle en un brusco abrazo.

—¿Qué acaso eres un estúpido Gryffindor, Draco? Aún siendo un Hufflepuff pensaba que serías más sensato… Quizá las juntas con cierta _gente_ te está volviendo más idiota.

—¡No te refieras así a mi amigo, Severus! Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero no voy a soportar que le digas estúpido o idiota a Harry.

—Así que ya es _"Harry_ ", si fuera tú no me confiaría de él… ¡Muchacho insolente es lo que es! Espiando las conversaciones ajenas. —Snape frunció los labios en una mueca desdeñosa.—¡No crea que por desmayarse en mi clase se libra de detención, señor Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó cuando la conversación se desvió a su persona, y más cuando el profesor notó que estaba prestando atención de más, se iba a defender pero apareció el director, expresión de abuelo cariñoso y estrafalarias túnicas.

—Harry, mi muchacho… ¿Te sientes mejor hoy? Nos diste un susto tremendo al desmayarte en medio de la clase de Severus, nunca le había visto tan preocupado si no es un resfriado de su ahijado.

Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon apenas, mientras sus labios se fruncían en una linea tensa, viejo metiche… ¡Diciéndole más material contra él al mocoso!

—Bien, bien… Espero que se lleven bien, ya que Poppy no logró identificar una causa del desmayo de Harry más que una mal nutrición… Por lo que, Severus, espero que puedas preparar las pociones para que nuestro querido Harry sea un niño fuerte y bien alimentado, también me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry… Inesperadas cosas.

Harry pegó un salto ante la mal nutrición, claro que él no era un niño alto y mucho menos fornido, o de contextura normal y sana como Draco, Harry es bajo de estatura, desgarbado, su rebelde pelo negro apuntando a todas direcciones y gafas culo botella que esconden sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

—Severus… Si me haces el favor de escoltar al señor Malfoy a sus habitaciones, estoy seguro que ambos tienen una charla pendiente, y Poppy ya me informó que su estado es estable y saludable…

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme por qué tu padre me llamó histérico al no haber recibido ninguna carta tuya? Ya sabes que se enteró por sus propios medios tu nueva _situación,_ tu madre se siente herida, Draco.

El niño se estrujó la túnica del uniforme con pesadumbres, para nada contento de ser sermoneado por Severus, quien, además de su madre, le mimaba bastante.

—Severus… Tú sabes que opina padre de las casas que no son Slytherin… ¡Si le contaba me habría matado! Además me gusta mucho y no deseo que él venga a arruinarlo todo, estoy haciendo amigos, Severus ¡Amigos de verdad!

La felicidad de Draco es contagiosa para el profesor, por lo que no evitó levantarse del sofá y dedicarle una suave caricia sobre los cabellos al niño, su ahijado no es para nada un niño mimado o caprichoso, siempre tenía buenas intenciones y su corazón es el más grande que Severus haya conocido. El niño es como un ángel o un _querubín_.

—Está bien, Dragón, pero promete al menos escribirle a tu madre, sabes bien que Narcisa nunca te menospreciará por algo tan banal como tu casa en Hogwarts. Después de todo _es_ un resultado que nos esperábamos.

—¿Madre ya sabía que quedaría en Hufflepuff? Padre debe estar muy enojado con ella, la culpará del terrible heredero que tiene… ¡Mi pobre mami! —Draco enterró su rostro entre sus manos, algunos sollozos sacudiéndole.

Aún no olvida la mirada llena de odio de su pesadilla, su madre no lo querrá más, el corazón de Draco dolió con el simple pensamiento.

* * *

Los ojos de Dumbledore reflejaban la rabia que sentía en esos instantes, Harry acababa de relatarle un breve resumen de su vida, que el viejo director logró visualizar mediante Legeremancia, las cosas comenzaron a temblar a su alrededor, el escritorio se movía de un lado a otro y Fawkes trinaba con tristeza.

Había despachado al niño minutos atrás, sería negativo para el pequeño si se viese su descontrol. Llamó por su chimenea al despacho de Severus, probablemente el profesor podría ayudarle… Sí, sí.

Y Minerva.

Ya con ambos profesores en su oficina comenzó a relatarles palabra por palabra lo que había visto y escuchado de Harry. También que el niño parecía padecer de una abrumadora claustrofobia, y a eso se debía su desmayo en la clase de pociones.

La profesora parecía a punto de un colapso, se apoyó en el respaldo de una de las sillas del lugar, pálida, las lágrimas amenazando sus ojos… ¡Esas bestias! Ella sabía que no era bueno dejar al bebé con _muggles_ mugrientos como ellos, la hermana de Lily siempre la había envidiado, era lógico que se descargara contra el niño.

Severus se encontraba tieso, tan pálido como Minerva y con los ojos desorbitados. Él se había prometido a si mismo proteger al crío, y no había movido ni un dedo para saber dónde y con quién estaba, Petunia Evans es el ser más despreciable del planeta, con su rostro alargado de caballo y su pelo tieso y corto, llena de odio y envidia lastimó a lo único que quedaba de su bella Lily, su mejor amiga, su primer _amor_.

—Me haré cargo del mocoso, señor… No me importan las protecciones, desde ahora él no vivirá bajo esos asque—… Esos muggles.

El director asintió con profunda pena, cuando dejó al niño en la puerta de Petunia Dursley no esperaba que la mujer maltratase a Harry, siendo hijo de su única hermana. Su hermana _muerta_.

—Cuento contigo y con Minerva, Harry necesita mucha ayuda, sé que será difícil para ambos, pero tengo fe de que no se salga del camino… Un error no se comete dos veces.

Ambos profesores comprendieron a quien se refería y sintieron una profunda de pena de pensar en el pequeño Harry en un niño tan desvalido como fue Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, en su niñez.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* Disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo, actualmente estoy de visita en otra ciudad y, acostumbrada como estoy a mi computador, me costó demasiado poder escribir cómodamente.

* Ya vemos cómo van evolucionando las cosas, Severus no será más blando con Harry, aunque si siente una poderosa empatía por él. Es el hijo de su primer amor, y una persona importante para Draco. Un mejor camino para Lucius.

* El próximo capítulo avanzará aún más, y trataré de escribirlo más largo, probablemente abarque de Halloween a las navidades, con pequeñas sorpresas y los movimientos a la piedra filosofal.

* El próximo capítulo se llamará: Enemigos.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Enemigos

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal.

 **4.** Capítulo 4: Enemigos.

Harry no pensaba que hubiera nada peor que la clase de Pociones o, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y las cuatro casas aprenderían juntas.

—Perfecto —dijo Harry con clara pesadumbres— Justo lo que había deseado, hacer el ridículo frente a Draco.

Harry deseaba aprender a volar más que cualquier cosa.

—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—De todos modos, probablemente Malfoy no ha tomado una escoba en su vida... Válganos Merlín si se arruina su _manicura_.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin querer volver a discutir con Ron ante sus negativos comentarios sobre su rubio querubín. Draco había manifestado su deseo de que todos convivieran en paz y siendo buenos amigos, es un chico tan dulce... Pensar en él llena de cosquillas el estomago de Harry, sus brillantes ojitos grises le hacen llegar al paraíso.

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Mientras Neville explicaba sobre su reciente adquisición, Draco y Hannah se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, dispuestos a compartir su desayuno en la mesa de los leones.

—¡Harry! —exclamó lanzándose a los brazos del moreno, que enrojeció de golpe ante el abrupto contacto con el pequeño angelito. No se esperaba que Draco fuese de contactos físicos en público, si bien ya habían compartido abrazos y uno que otro beso en la mejilla, no se sentía del todo suficiente para estar al lado del rubio.

Hannah observó con curiosidad la recordadora de Neville, entonces le vio fijamente y se sonrió al encontrar el detalle.

—Buenos días, soy Hannah Abbot, y el rubio que está abrazando a su amigo es Draco Malfoy... ¿Eres Neville, verdad? Te falta la corbata —Hannah tenía un aura maternal que pese a su corta edad era bastante confortable y tranquilizante. Neville pareció embobado por unos instantes, entonces enrojeció de golpe y balbuceando una despedida se fue corriendo a la torre Gryffindor para buscar su corbata.

—Hermione Granger. —se presentó la castaña de cabello rizado, una sonrisa amable mientras despegaba la nariz de su libro _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ , ella estaba realmente nerviosa, volar no era algo que se aprendiera leyendo, aún así había recorrido cada libro de la biblioteca.

Draco se acomodó junto a Harry, y Hannah entre el rubio y Hermione.

Ron les observaba ceñudo, llenándose la boca de comida a velocidades extrañas para un mago normal. Draco se contuvo de hacer alguna mueca, aunque Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—...¿Hola? —saludó Draco, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tensa al pelirrojo—¿Tú eres...? Yo soy Draco Malfoy, pero puedes decirme simplemente Draco.

Ron soltó un bufido en forma de risa.

Lo que provocó que el ojo derecho de Draco se crispará un poco, pero no borró su _amigable_ sonrisa.

—Ron Weasley. —masculló el pecoso llevándose un muslo de pollo a la boca.

Un revuelo se alzó en el Gran Comedor al ver a ambos Hufflepuff en la mesa de Gryffindor, y al notar que ningún profesor se oponía, poco a poco la mayoría se fue cambiando de mesa, a excepción de Slytherin, quienes observaban con enojo a Harry Potter... ¡Les estaba robando a Draco! Todas sus lindas sonrisas eran para él y su séquito de Hufflepuff.

Pansy apretaba con fuerza su tenedor. Crabbe y Goyle se miraban confundidos... ¿Deberían ellos cambiarse con Draco también? El rubio seguía visitándoles, y hasta se tomaba el tiempo de ayudarles con sus deberes, y la niña Abbot también era bastante agradable y paciente con ambos grandulones.

Mientras el bullicio crecía en el Gran Comedor, la ira de Ron crecía en tamaño, entonces se levantó de golpe, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desprecio al rubio.

—No entiendo qué haces en esta mesa, _cría oscura pija. —_ gruñó el pelirrojo, ocasionando jadeos en la mesa y un silencio sepulcral de todos los leones.

Los ojos de Draco se fueron llenando de lagrimas poco a poco, ante las miradas pasmadas de Hermione, Harry y Hannah.

Harry fue el primero en salir de su estupor y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Ron tomó una de las manitas de Draco.

—Cállate, Weasley. —siseó llevándose al rubio con cuidado y clara preocupación.

Hermione se levantó también, una mirada llena de desprecio y decepción.

—Pensé que eras mejor que eso, Weasley. —Hannah la secundó.

—Vete a cagar, sabelotodo molesta. —gruñó Ron, ambas niñas le observaron con mayor sorpresa y se fueron tras sus amigos.

—Está vez si te pasaste, compañero. —murmuró Seamus Finnigan tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, Dean Thomas le siguió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ron gruñó, sin más hambre, se levantó furioso, las lagrimas amenazando en sus orbes azuladas... ¡Él no quería decir todo eso! Era solo la bestia llena de celos y la necesidad de ser importante, Harry había sido su primer amigo, _SU_ amigo, lo primero que no tenía que compartir con otros seis hermanos. Harry nunca le había visto con la preocupación y devoción con la que ve al Malfoy.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Hermione y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los alumnos de las otras casasya estaban allí, y también las casi cuarenta escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry intercambio una dulce mirada con Draco, quien parecía darle ánimos con la bonita sonrisa que rondaba sus facciones delicadas. Cada vez que Harry lo ve sonreír siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Entonces miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡Arriba! —gritaron todos los niños.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry sintió algo de pena cuando la profesora dijo a Ron que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...

Draco contuvo un jadeo y Hannah se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltando su escoba.

¡BUM!

Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

Draco reaccionó con algo de alarma, entonces corrió hasta el lado de la profesora, entonces se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del caído Gryffindor.

—Profesora, por favor espere... Si le mueve probablemente puede ocasionar daño, no sabe si tiene alguna contusión grave... Puede ocasionar sangrados internos... —su vista se detuvo en el brazo peligrosamente doblado, Neville sudaba y tenía una mueca de dolor, aunque sus ojos se veían adormilados y confusos.

La profesora le dejo proceder, encontrando la razón en sus palabras.

—Longbottom, trata de mantenerte despierto... ¿Si? Conozco unos hechizos de diagnóstico, servirá para ver si podemos moverlo —Draco movió su varita sobre el cuerpo de Neville, todos le observaban conmocionados, una luz rojiza brilló en la zona posterior de la cabeza, el brazo y una de las piernas del león, Draco frunció el ceño, moviendo su varita de forma distintas y pronunciando otras difíciles palabras en latín.

—Tiene un esguince de muñeca y fracturada la pierna derecha... Un leve traumatismo, si le hubiese movido hubiese ocasionado una hemorragia... ¿Puede usar un _Petrificus Totalus_ y un _Levicorpus_ , profesora? No creo tener la habilidad para hacerlos correctamente.

La profesora, con clara preocupación, hizo lo dicho por el pequeño Malfoy, entonces con el cuerpo de Neville levitando a su lado tieso como una tabla, se dirigió a los otros alumnos—: No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, señor Malfoy.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de aprehensión hacia Harry, quién le alzó ambos pulgares en forma de apoyo. Draco le sonrió para después trotar en dirección a la enfermería, siguiendo de cerca a la señora Hooch y al apenas consciente Longbottom.

Ron observó el intercambio con clara ira. Los celos crecían como una bestia hambrienta en su pecho.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? No merece estar en Gryffindor con nosotros. —Ron sonrió con burla.

Seamus y Dean le observaron con duda, su expresión tan tensa como la de los demás Gryffindor.

Aunque los Slytherins le hicieron coro con risas maliciosas.

—¡Cierra la boca, Weasley! —dijo Hermione, claramente enojada.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Ron, jocoso—Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Granger.

—¡Miren! —dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Ron —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

El Weasley sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Ron había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar pese a haber sido regañado.

Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: —¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran.

Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Hermione y Hannah.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Ron en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo el Weasley, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Ron como una jabalina. Aunque Ron pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

—No es necesario hacer esto, Ron —exclamó Harry. Parecía que Ron se enfadada con cada maniobra que hacía Harry para llegar hasta él, inclusive en eso era mucho mejor que él.

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó.

Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la recordadora a salvo.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, señorita Granger.

—Pero Weasley...

—Ya es suficiente, señorita Abbot. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Harry les contó cada detalle de su reunión con la profesora McGonagall, como también su nueva posición en el equipo de Quidditch.

Hermione y Hannah suspiraron aliviadas, y Draco las observó con confusión, entonces dirigió su atención a Harry, interrogándole con la mirada, el hecho de que Harry evitase mirarle le hizo suponer que se lo contaría todo más tarde.

—¡Oh! Yo también tengo algo que contarles —comenzó Draco, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres niños, faltaba Longbottom pero debía pasar toda la noche en reposo— Soy el nuevo ayudante de enfermería, Madame Poppy habló con el director a pedido de la profesora Hooch, tengo que ir cada día en mis horas libres de clase para aprender con ella, así al salir de Hogwarts podré sacar la maestría y ser sanador.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, no se esperaban aquello, aunque con los vastos conocimientos del rubio a su corta edad era más que lógico. Hermione sintió su orgullo herido y se prometió enfocar sus estudios en la _medimagia_ también.

—¡Felicidades, dragón! —exclamó Hannah, sus ojitos almendrados llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas rojitas de la pura felicidad.

—Gracias, Hannah. —probablemente ambos tendrían una larga charla luego.

Harry trató de no fruncir el ceño, le hubiese gustado ser el primero en felicitarlo. Y más aún, llamarle de esa forma tan especial.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Al siguiente día y mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

 _NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA_

 _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

 _Profesora McGonagall_

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Draco.

—Una Nimbus 2000, muy buena escoba—murmuró Draco al terminar de leer la nota—No soy tan aficionado al quidditch, me parece barbárico, pero volar es maravilloso... Es una sabia elección de la profesora McGonagall.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Ron, Seamus y Dean que les cerraban el camino. Ron le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Draco no pudo contenerse.

—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Weasley? Ninguna, porque no puedes comprar ni el palo. —gruñó, claramente enfadado.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Harry y Draco.

—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Ron.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter ¿Y qué modelo es?

—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no angustiarse ante la cara de horror del menor de los Weasley—Y realmente es gracias a Ron que la tengo.

Harry y Draco subieron por la escalera, el primero con una gran pena al estar tan peleado con el pelirrojo, pero toda ofensa hacia Draco es una para él, directo a su corazón.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive.

Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).

Hermione, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Ron: Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no le hablaba desde el día en que Ron insultó a Draco.

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre.

Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win- gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor y Hermione estaba muchísimo peor.

—No es raro que nadie lo soporte, ya ni sus hermanos le hablan —dijo la chica a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—Es una maleducado y ordinario chico, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra ambos, era Ron. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba rojo de furia y un par de lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Creo que te ha oído.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Hermione, aunque parecía un poco incómoda—Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

El Weasley no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde.

De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Hermione oyeron que Seamus le decía a Dean que Ron había estaba llorando y gritando en el cuarto de baño de los niños y que deseaba que lo dejaran solo. Hermione pareció más molesta aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar al Weasley.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba—: Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Percy estaba en su elemento.

—¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.

—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son de bajo intelecto, según mis libros... —dijo Hermione— Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween, no lo podemos saber con certeza.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones.

Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Draco y Hermione.

—¡Acabo de acordarme... Ron!

—¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió el Hufflepuff.

—No sabe nada del trol.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Oh, bueno —dijo preocupada—pero que ningún prefecto nos vea.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niños. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Percy! —susurró Hermione, empujando a Harry y a Draco detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero debe ser algo importante... Severus no arriesgaría la seguridad de sus alumnos —Draco dijo, algo molesto ante el tono de sospecha de Harry.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Hermione levantó la mano.

—¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Draco señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada.

Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—podemos encerrarlo allí.

—Buena idea —respondió Draco con voz agitada.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

—¡Sí!

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, tan pálida como el Barón Sanguinario.

—¡Es el cuarto de baño de los chicos! —bufó Harry.

—¡Ron! —dijeron al unísono los tres niños.

Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?

Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

El Weasley estaba agazapado contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia él, chocando contra los lavamanos.

—¡Distráiganlo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Ron. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido.

Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

—¡Hey, asquerosa e inmunda criatura! —gritó Draco desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Draco y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Ron, tratando de empujarlo hacia la puerta, pero el chiquillo no se podía mover. Seguía agazapado contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Draco, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Ron estaba tirado en el suelo, aterrorizado. Draco empuñó su propia varita, pensando a toda máquina su siguiente acción, y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió—: ¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Draco estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Lo maté? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* Ya vemos como estos niños se van llevando mejor, el suceso del trol sirvió para unir a los cuatro (más Hannah y Neville), probablemente desde este momento Ron admire a Draco y tenga hasta un crush por él.

* Harry en el equipo y Draco de aprendiz, en el siguiente se verá su castigo y las primeras pistas a la piedra filosofal.

* Probablemente el próximo capítulo trate sobre Draco, sus padres y Severus.

* El próximo capítulo se llamará: Mentores.

* Este capítulo viene de regalo por la espera anterior, es el más largo hasta ahora y espero que les de mayor satisfacción, como dije previamente, tiene varios fragmentos del libro, ya que no quiero cambiarlo todo. Solo algunas partes y suprimir otras.

* Sus comentarios no me dan de comer, pero me alegran el día y me motivan a escribir, así que les agradecería que me expresasen sus opiniones y expectativas mediante uno. : )

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Mentores

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal

 **5.** Capítulo 5: Mentores.

—No lo creo —dijo Hermione—supongo que solo está desmayado.

Harry se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris—: Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cuatro se sobresaltaran.

No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol.

Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha.

Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Draco, Harry y Hermione. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada.

Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Draco, todavía con la varita levantada—tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en sus dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Draco pudiera esconder la varita.

Entonces, una voz surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Ron Weasley!

Ron finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, quería probar mi valía como Gryffindor, para que Harry me admirase más que a Malfoy.

Draco dejó caer su varita. ¿Ron Weasley diciendo una mentira para salvarlos de un castigo?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerto. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz, Malfoy lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón y Granger trató de ayudarme a escapar mientras los chicos lo distraían. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Harry y Hermione trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Ron Weasley; eres un tonto. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú solo? En todos estos años... ¡Ni tus hermanos hicieron algo tan peligroso!

Ron bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Después de todas las palabras de Ron, era el menos probable para decir algo como aquello, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

—Ron Weasley, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Ron se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry, Hermione y Draco.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor, y cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta pasar algunos cuadros. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos—se quejó Harry, deseando haber recibido esos cincuenta puntos por heroísmo.

—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Weasley. —añadió Draco, sonriendo con algo de burla, él había salido ganando.

—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Hermione— Claro que nosotros lo salvamos.

—No habría necesitado que lo salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con él —le recordó Harry.

Habían llegado a la intersección de pasillos, por lo que Draco debía ir por el otro pasillo. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Harry y activar la suspicacia de Hermione.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

—Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme... —siseó Severus, que le esperaba dando la vuelta, Draco pegó un respingo, entonces se sobó uno de sus brazos con clara vergüenza, debió suponer que al verle en la escena del crimen ocasionaría una reprimenda.

Siguió a Severus hasta las mazmorras, donde entró cabizbajo a su despacho, escuchó un sonido de joyas y levantó la vista, ahí estaba su madre, tan elegante como siempre, cubriéndose los labios con una mano y tensa, parecía insegura.

Draco se arrojó a sus brazos sin dudar, hundiendo su rostro en su vientre.

—...Mami. —ronroneó el pequeño rubio, sin perder su sonrisa temblorosa.

—Dragón, Severus ya me comentó todas tus aventuras y nuevas actividades... estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero preocupada ¿como es eso que te enfrentas a fantasmas y a trols? ¡Puedes salir herido!

Draco enrojeció—: Lo siento por preocuparte, mami... ¿padre está enfadado?

—Sí, está enojado y herido. Pensaba que le tenias más confianza y estima, yo también lo pensaba. Aunque se sintió bastante orgulloso al enterarse que eres el mejor en tus clases y que estás haciendo una pasantía en la enfermería, eso no significa que estás perdonado por él... Es difícil. Aunque yo nunca podría estar enfadada contigo, Dragón... ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones amplios del despacho, Severus les observaba conmovido detrás de su escritorio.

—Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles... y más tu amistad con este niño... Harry Potter.

Severus trató de no sonreír burlón, Narcisa pensaba exactamente que él, era la forma de redención de la familia Malfoy.

Draco le contó cada una de sus recientes aventuras, sus mejillas sonrojándose al hablar de Harry, Narcisa arqueó las cejas, así que era el primer amor de su pequeño... lastima que el primer amor nunca funciona, pero era mejor que Draco no lo supiera.

—¿Y tus amigos de Slytherin? La señorita Pansy me escribió muy ofendida sobre que solo te acercas a los señores Goyle y Crabble, y en la biblioteca... —ella sonrió cálidamente, acariciando las mejillas de su pequeño.

Es tan hermoso como Lucius, pero tiene la suavidad de ella.

—Oh... ¡Pero Pansy es aburrida! Solo habla de moda y ropa, me gusta eso, pero ahora quiero concentrarme en mis estudios y ayudar a los demás, Hermione es divertida, es inteligente y suspicaz, de no ser _sangremuggle_ hubiese sido una perfecta Slytherin, Hannah también, es muy lista y siempre está preocupada de que tengamos todo al día.

Narcisa le vio con interés. Era exactamente lo que ella deseaba para Draco, que tuviera todas sus posibilidades a la mano y no despreciase a nadie, aunque la conducta del Weasley menor la hizo sentir algo angustiada por su niño, debería hablar con Lucius del asunto y organizar una cena con la familia.

Cuando Draco se retiró a sus habitaciones Narcisa se permitió dirigirse a Severus.

—¿Eres uno de los mentores de Harry Potter, verdad? —inquirió ella con cierta duda, Severus suavizó sus facciones y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, sobándoselo con irritabilidad.

—Sí, Minerva también... Dumbledore quiere que sirvamos de _padres_ para el mocoso. Merlín, de seguro quiere matarme.

—Ambos sabemos que hubieses amado ser el padre de Harry, o haber ocupado mi lugar con Lucius, Severus... Ambos son especiales para ti, cuídalos, presiento que grandes horrores vienen. —ella rodeó el escritorio y con ambas manos tomó el rostro del maestro para presionar sus labios contra su frente.

—Gracias por mantener a salvo a mi hijo, cuando yo no esté... Morgana, mi dragón no podrá ni respirar, cuídalo, Severus... también al pequeño que viene en camino.

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre, apenas se notaba su embarazo de dos meses, de alto riesgo según su edad y su delicada salud, probablemente fallecería al dar a luz, pero no le importaba si ese bebé podía sobrevivir, sabía que Severus y Lucius lo criarían bien en su ausencia.

Narcisa ama a Lucius, y Lucius la ama también, pero su corazón siempre perteneció a Severus, y aunque ambos no son amantes ella sabe que en el brillo de sus ojos existe algo más allá de la pasión. Lucius siempre la respetará, quizá hasta después de su muerte.

Severus pareció conmocionado... ¿otro niño? Lucius debería estar feliz, después de todo el concebir a Draco les fue bastante difícil.

—Los cuidaré con mi vida, a los hijos de mis dos grandes amores. —prometió el profesor sin ningún atisbo de mentira o vergüenza.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch.

Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.

Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione y Draco como amigos. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ellos, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. Hermione también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.

Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

Ron se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a soportar la presencia de Draco, desde que Harry, Hermione y el rubio lo salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.

El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los cinco estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio.

De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.

Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?

Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.

—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.

Ron iba a soltar algún amargo comentario, pero se lo aguardó al notar la expresión de penumbra del Malfoy.

—Lo recuperaré, no te preocupes... También debo cambiar los vendajes de su pierna. —Draco se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de Harry y Hermione, un ademán de la mano del Weasley y partió junto a Hannah, Harry sintió que ambos ocultaban algo.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

—Sabes que no es necesario que me cambies las vendas cada día, dragón... puedo ir con Madame Pomfrey.

Draco negó varias veces, entonces desinfecto la herida y moviendo su varita con suma delicadeza comenzó a cerrar aún más la herida, al ser una criatura mágica Fluffy había hecho daño que no podía ser reparado en varios días o corría riesgo de infección.

—Deberías decirle al director tus sospechas, Severus... He visto varias veces al profesor hablando solo, o susurrando que tiene miedo de _algo_. —Draco arrugó su respingada naricita, no confiaba para nada en Quirrell, menos en ese turbante extraño.

Severus negó varias veces con la cabeza pese al claro descontento de Draco, no entendía esa necesidad que tiene su padrino para probarse a sí mismo, si la cosa se sale de control nuevamente tomará las riendas por sí solo e irá con el director a poner en evidencia al tartamudo, Draco no soporta la ineficiencia.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno—pronunció Draco con los labios fruncidos.

—No quiero nada.

—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.

—No tengo hambre.

Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.

—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Hannah—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.

—Gracias, Hannah —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Draco y Hannah en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).

Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo.

—Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...

—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley

—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.

—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

—Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.

Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».

—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.

—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.

Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, apretando con mucha más fuerza sus prismáticos, no deseaba que Harry se lesionara, aún cuando él podía curarlo.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.

—Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch.

En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Flint.

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Draco no perdía vista de la escoba de Harry, apretujando la mano de Hannah, Neville estaba a su otro lado y junto a él Hermione y Weasley. Los cinco niños tenían expresiones similares, aunque Draco era el más asustado ante las peligrosas maniobras.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y...

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?

Pero Hannah estaba de parte de Dean.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Marcus Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.

Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida.

Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer.

Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.

Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control.

No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

El partido seguía, sin embargo.

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry.

Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Draco mirando con los prismáticos.

—Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser... —Weasley alzó la voz, tratando de que no sonase temblorosa.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse.

Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Hermione.

—No puede ser —dijo Draco, con voz temblorosa, al punto del llanto—Nada puede interferir en una escoba, a excepción de las artes oscuras. Ningún otro alumno le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los prismáticos de Draco, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.

Ron cogió los prismáticos. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos.

Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione. —¿Qué podemos hacer?

Draco dudó, entonces recuperó los prismáticos, apuntando hacia el profesor del turbante, que caminaba entre las tribunas sin dejar de murmurar.

—No es Severus, es Quirrell, Granger... Te lo encargo.

Antes de que Weasley pudiera decir algo más, Hermione había desaparecido.

Draco volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.

Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía.

Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

—Vamos, Granger... —suplicaba bajito Draco, sin perderse de vista el espectáculo que Harry entregaba.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Quirrell y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló a uno de los alumnos y, cuando llegó donde estaba Quirrell, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Quirrell. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Quirrell nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

—¡Neville, Hannah ya pueden mirar! —dijo Draco. Neville había estado llorando contra el hombro de Hannah aquellos últimos cinco minutos, la niña igual se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manitas.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse.

Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde.

Pero aquello no cambió nada.

Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Gryffindor seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado.

Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.

Pero Harry no oía nada.

Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en las cocinas, con Draco, Hannah y Hermione.

—Era Quirrell —comenzó Draco—Granger y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima mientras se movía, caminaba para alejar la atención.

—¿Y Snape? —preguntó Hermione, con algo de duda, el profesor de pociones igual estaba murmurando.

—Severus estaba tratando el contra hechizo... —buscó en su túnica y les enseñó un memo.

" _Explícale al mocoso que algunos estamos de su lado._

 _S.S."_

—Bueno, eso le libra de sospechas—agregó Harry antes de que Hermione agregará algún comentario adicional debido a sus sospechas.

—Pero... ¿Por qué Quirrell? —la voz bajita de Hannah llamó la atención de los otros tres niños.

—Lo del trol es un indicio... Está tratando de llegar a algo. Aparte ya tenía mis sospechas sobre él hace tiempo. Se supone que era un historiador y alguien afamado por su entereza y conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras, por lo que mi padre me comentó después de un encuentro con un vampiro en Rumanía quedó así de _chalado_ , sus clases ya me dan suficiente dolor de cabeza, pero es obvio que oculta algo tras esa tartamudearía y carácter débil. A mí no me engaña. —Draco dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente al finalizar su pequeño monólogo.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Tiene sentido... ¿Pero qué quiere obtener? Atacando a Harry y ocasionando el incidente del trol. —Hermione parecía pensar a toda máquina, estrujando el mesón con algo de urgencia.

Al menos había olvidado el tema de la esclavitud de los elfos por el momento. Apenas había notado que no recibían paga y eran vinculados a familias mágicas que los maltrataban se había revolucionado, pese a que Hannah y Draco le explicaron que ellos eran felices sirviendo.

Hannah suspiró sonoramente, mordisqueando una de sus tantas magdalenas.

—Uhm... Pero ganamos. —la voz tímida de Harry les sacó de sus cavilaciones, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y se inclinó para dejarle un besito sobre su mejilla izquierda. Hermione soltó un bufido cómico al notar como las mejillas del más pequeño del grupo se coloreaban.

A Hermione Draco le agradaba mucho, se daba el tiempo de explicarle todo lo que ella no entendía y poco a poco se iba familiarizando a sus tradiciones mágicas.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

—...Bien, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo profesor de historia, el señor Remus Lupin.

Draco le observó casi sentado en el borde de la silla, con muchísimo interés. Era un hombre bastante cálido y desbordaba un aura que era atrayente para el rubio. Cuando hicieron contacto visual se sonrieron mutuamente con igual energía.

Las clases las había estado dictando Dumbledore mientras buscaba un reemplazo permanente para el profesor Binns y si bien a Draco le gustaba como enseñaba el director prefería que un experto en la materia dictará las clases, así sería más divertido.

Remus Lupin parecía interesante, y a Draco le gusta hacer amigos.

Cuando la clase finalizó Draco se quedó pese a la mirada llena de curiosidad de Hannah, a la que ordenó adelantarse.

—Draco Malfoy. —se presentó, sonriéndole con calidez—Me encantó su clase, profesor... Me gusta mucho la historia y me preguntaba si pudiera enseñarme más sobre eso, el profesor Binns no era exactamente un buen maestro y el abuelo Dumbledore—como le llama cariñosamente el pequeño Malfoy—no es exactamente un experto en la materia...

Remus estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba un Malfoy en Hufflepuff y mucho menos que fuera tan dulce, respetuoso y cariñoso como lo es Draco Malfoy. Se acomodó de mejor manera en su escritorio y le observó con claro afecto.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una maestría, Draco? —inquirió el profesor.

El pequeño negó—: Me gusta aprender, mi sueño es ser sanador, ya estoy en prácticas con Madame Poppy, ella es agradable... ¿Usted tiene alguna otra maestría?

—Sí, en artes oscuras y defensa. Pero me apasiona muchísimo más la historia, es bueno aprender de nuestros errores y si bien el profesor Binns fue bueno en algún momento no estaba trayendo ningún provecho... Fue un buen movimiento, el director me comentó que fuiste tú quien le ayudó a irse.

Draco se avergonzó, asintiendo.

—¿Usted... qué sabe sobre Nicolas Flamel? Sé que fue un reconocido alquimista y creador de la... —Draco quedó en blanco... ¡Eso era!

—De la piedra filosofal, sí. Capaz de alargar la vida y convertir oro, grandioso invento, pero peligroso en las manos equivocadas. Asumo que eso ya lo sabías y que acabas de tener una Epifanía, te recomiendo tengas cuidado, hay cosas que es mejor evitar.

Remus le palmeó los cabellos y le dejó ir, se preguntó si habría hecho mal en dejarle así como así.

Aún no comprende el riesgo que cometió Albus en dejar un objeto tan peligroso en la escuela.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

—¡Lo tengo! Sumado a lo que dijo Hagrid sobre lo que custodia Fluffy ya sabemos que hay en el colegio: La piedra filosofal, la inmortalidad y la riqueza. Claramente Quirrell teme a morir o desea ser asquerosamente rico. —Draco parecía contento, de hecho, chorreaba esa energía vital que hacía sonreír con cariño a Harry.

Hermione parecía feliz de que hubieran resuelto el misterio, ahora quedaba asegurar la piedra, lo que era difícil...

Los tres niños suspiraron, lo peor era que había un profesor anhelando la piedra y aunque fueran con el director él desecharía sus miedos.

 **TBC**

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Notas de autor:**

* Los niños se enteran de Fluffy en una incursión siguiendo a Quirrell, interrogan a Hagrid al intuir que él tiene que ver con el perro.

* En este capítulo vemos la adición del nuevo mentor. Remus se ocupará de ayudar a Draco y brindar cariño y atenciones a Harry. En el próximo capítulo se verán sus aproximaciones.

* Las sospechas ya están sobre el individuo y se acercan las navidades. Probablemente ocurrirán hechos que hagan avanzar la historia.

* Lucius aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Al igual que los Weasley.

* Gracias por seguir comentado, me llenan de felicidad. Aunque me gustaría que cada uno de los lectores dejase su opinión, es mucho pedir, supongo.

* Espero el capítulo este bien, ya que lo escribí en tiempos distintos.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Deseos de tu corazón

**6 capítulo**

 **Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal

 **6.** Capítulo 6: Deseos de tu corazón.

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.

Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor, la de Hufflepuff y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.

Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. Al menos el profesor tenía piedad de Harry al dejar las puertas abiertas.

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Hannah, realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad acá... Bueno, al menos Harry se viene conmigo, me alegra mucho que el abuelo Dumbledore lo permitiese.

Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, evitando que Harry escribiese su nombre de inmediato, Narcisa Malfoy ya había enviado una carta anteriormente extendiendo una invitación al muchacho, habría una gran cena de Navidad e incluso la familia Weasley estaba invitada.

Harry no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Draco había sugerido que compartieran su habitación, pese a la magnitud de la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo.

Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.

—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Pansy Parkinson llegó desde atrás—¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ron se lanzó contra Pansy justo cuando aparecían Snape, Draco y Hannah en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Parkinson.

—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—La señorita estaba insultando a su familia.

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid, y mucho menos es tolerable el ataque a una señorita —dijo Snape con voz amable—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.

Pansy y sus amigas pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

—Voy a atraparla —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de la chica—. Uno de estos días la atraparé...

Goyle y Crabble se acercaron a Draco, desplazando a Hannah unos pasos. Harry les observó con interés.

—Oh... Ellos son Vincent y Gregory, son mis mejores amigos desde los tres años. —los presentó Draco con una sonrisa cálida, ambos niños le miraban con adoración, aún ante el ceño fruncido del Weasley.

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

Así que todos siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione, algo expectante ante todos los libros que debía leer sobre etiqueta—... ¡Chicos! Debemos ir a la biblioteca, Ron, Harry... ¿Nos ayudarán, Draco y Neville?

Ambos muchachos habían crecido bajo las leyes sangre pura, por lo que se manejaban bastante bien en las cenas de gala.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—La familia Malfoy nos invitó a una fiesta de gala el día de nochevieja, por lo que estamos un tanto nerviosos en como comportarnos.

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía sorprendido—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba...

Dejaron a Hagrid intrigado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido eran importantes; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se apoyó contra uno de los hombros de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban divertidos con la recordadora de Neville.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron con varios tomos en los brazos y se marcharon a almorzar.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Harry pudo observar cómo era realmente la mansión Malfoy, habían pavos reales albinos y todo era tan brillante y pulcro que parecía que nadie vivía ahí, a Harry le daba temor ensuciar tanta majestuosidad con su presencia simple.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry estaba frente al espejo realmente nervioso, Draco estaba sentado en la cama atándose las botas, el rubio se veía tan hermoso que Harry casi pierde el aliento más de una vez, como si fuera un verdadero ángel.

La túnica de Draco es blanca, con detalles dorados de dragones que se entrelazan en las mangas, y en los bordes también le cubren hilos de oros, su broche es la cabeza de un dragón, probablemente de material precioso, los ojos de la criatura parecen de diamante. Bajo ésta un chaleco que enmarca su pequeña cintura de color blanco e iguales hilos dorados. Pantalones blancos dentro de unas botas de piel de dragón negras.

Solo le faltaban las alas y Harry se sentiría en el paraíso.

La túnica de Harry es verde esmeralda con detalles en plata. En vez de dragones, las mangas terminaban en forma de serpientes, y el broche era también la cabeza de una, los ojos del reptil probablemente eran dos rubíes. Abajo de la túnica un chaleco, que le apretaba bastante, de un tono más oscuro acompañado de una camisa que parecía ahorcarle con cada movimiento. Los pantalones eran negros y las botas eran idénticas a las de Draco.

Él no entendía como su querubín podía lucir con tanta entereza un vestuario tan incomodo.

Draco se le acercó desde atrás con un peine y unas pociones entre las manos.

—Ya lo he intentado, este pelo no se aplaca con nada... —admitió Harry con pesimismo, aunque Draco no se acobardó, tomándole de un brazo le acercó a la silla frente al tocador y se puso manos a la obra.

Aplicó las pociones con cuidado en el cuero cabelludo, dando masajes circulares, entonces esperó unos minutos y el cabello de Harry comenzó a crecer y amoldarse a su rostro, cayendo en suaves ondas. Harry parecía sorprendido, lo estaba y mucho, eso no hacía más que subir el ego de estilista de Draco.

Draco tomó el cabello con cuidado entre sus manos y lo ató en una cola baja. Luego quitó los feos lentes de Harry y le entregó un vial.

—Es de efecto de veinticuatro horas, pero te permitirá ir por ahí sin estas feas gafas. —Draco hizo un mohín, al menos el regalo que había comprado sería permanente aunque costoso.

Harry soltó un resoplido burlón y se bebió de golpe la poción, entonces le entregó su lugar al rubio querubín, observando con curiosidad como se aplicaba la misma poción que a él, aunque el cabello de Draco creció hasta por debajo de los hombros y lo acomodó con un broche bastante bonito en forma de mariposa.

A Harry se le antojó que Draco era lo más bonito entre niños y niñas.

Se inclinó delante de él y pegó sus labios contra la suave boquita del querubín. Draco pareció algo ido al principio pero cuando Harry se separó de él le sonrió como si le hubieran dado el regalo más genial e impresionante del mundo.

—...¿Otro? —pidió Draco, sus ojitos ilusionados y sus mejillas coloradas.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero le cumplió la petición, no había cosa en el mundo que Harry pudiera negarle a Draco, incluso había aprendido a tolerar a Snape.

Su sesión de suaves besos fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta.

—Harry, Draco... Debéis bajar, los invitados ya van a llegar. —la voz de la señora Malfoy era melodiosa y cálida, llenaba el pecho de Harry con un sentimiento similar al cariño.

—Luego seguimos. —prometió el moreno, dejándole un último beso en los labios a un ilusionado Draco.

—Promesa de honor. —logró balbucear el rubio, entonces se levantó, acomodándose el largo cabello y entregando una de sus manos a Harry, quien la aceptó gustoso.

La mansión Malfoy se veía tan esplendorosa como Hogwarts, grandes árboles como postes entre las mesas del salón. Guirnaldas, hadas y muérdago rodeando cada esquina y ventanal. Incluso habían luces navideñas y Harry pensó que eran en honor a su presencia y la de Hermione.

Los primeros en llegar fueron la profesora McGonnagall, el director y el profesor Snape.

El director había saludado jovial a los tres Malfoy y a Harry, deteniéndose en Draco y acomodando un broche con la forma de un fénix en el otro lado de su cabello, Harry no podía ver más que embobado lo hermoso que se veía de esa forma el rubio.

Lucius estaba tenso, pero no por eso menos satisfecho al notar aquel gesto del director, los estaba reconociendo como parte de la orden, ese broche en el cabello de Draco lo probaba.

Neville Longbottom llegó luego, en compañía de su abuela, quien miraba con ojo crítico cada detalle, pero al notar a Harry y la presencia del rubio no hizo más que ablandarse su gesto.

Al igual que Dumbledore se detuvo frente al pequeño Malfoy y tomando sus manos entre las propias se pronunció—: La casta Longbottom está en deuda contigo, pequeño. Acepta esto como parte de nuestra protección.

Al soltarle las manos se llevó las manos al cuello y retiró un viejo medallón, a Draco se le antojó como una reliquia bastante bonita. En el centro había un rubí, y era rodeado por pequeños diamantes, la cadena es de plata y destila magia que se siente cálida y protectora.

Narcisa ahogó un jadeó en una mano, ocasionando una mirada divertida de Augusta.

—Es el medallón de protección de los Longbottom, es reconocida como una de las siete reliquias más sagradas entre los _sangrepura_ , se supone que se heredaría a Neville, pero al salvar su vida estamos en deuda contigo, pequeño Malfoy. Nuestra gratitud y fe van contigo.

Harry observaba confundido el intercambio, al ver la expresión de profunda conmoción de Narcisa y la satisfecha de Lucius Malfoy pudo suponer que era algo bueno.

Draco parecía en otro lugar, hasta que al fin pudo pronunciar, medio conmovido y emocionado—: Muchas gracias, mi lady, su tesoro estará a salvo conmigo, también este medallón lo estará.

Augusta parecía satisfecha cuando fue a reunirse con Dumbledore, Neville y Harry se perdieron a una de las mesas de dulces ante la mirada celosa del Malfoy, él igual quiere una galleta de jengibre, pero las obligaciones de un anfitrión son fijas e ineludibles.

Los Weasley llegaron unos momentos después, como una manada, inclusive Charlie y Bill Weasley estaban presentes.

—Weasley. —saludó Lucius, tenso.

—Malfoy. —Arthur Weasley no parecía de mejor carácter y predisposición.

Aunque ambas mujeres se saludaron con afecto, como viejas amigas.

Los niños se fueron presentando de a uno, siendo Charlie Weasley el que más llamó la atención de Draco, ante una mirada ceñuda de Ron y la tensa de Harry.

Hannah y sus padres llegaron con túnicas bastante lindas y elegantes, en compañía de Hermione Granger y sus curiosos padres de origen muggle.

Luego de eso se sumó la presencia del profesor Lupin y la profesora Sprout. Llegó el ministro de magia y muchas más eminencias del mundo mágico inglés.

Inclusive Diggory había sido invitado, llamando la atención de las jóvenes señoritas.

Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, Crabble y Zabini fueron la guinda del pastel. Aunque todos fueron cordiales entre ellos se podía sentir lo espeso que estaba el ambiente.

Y mientras Draco bailaba con un apuesto Charlie Weasley, riendo de quién sabe que cosa, Ron y Harry se llenaban la boca con amargura.

—El genial Charlie. —masculló Ron.

Harry solo gruñó.

—Ustedes solo están...

—...celosos del...

—... gran Charlie y sus...

—...maneras de coquetear a...

—...lindos dragones.

Lo gemelos Weasley rodearon a ambos niños con sendas sonrisas traviesas, al parecer ya habían hecho de las suyas.

Eso solo aumentaba el malhumor de Harry, Charlie Weasley parecía alguien genial, trabajaba con dragones... ¡Draco amaba los dragones! Bufó.

Metros más allá Hermione, Hannah y, extrañamente, Pansy Parkinson, comentaban lo lindos que se veían el pelirrojo y el pequeño rubio bailando juntos.

—Aunque Harry está que bota humo por las orejas. —comentó una divertida Hermione, dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

—Potter no es nada un buen partido para mi Dragón, válgame Merlín, sus hijos nacerían cuatro-ojos... que hoy luzca bien no significa nada, sólo es Draco y su buen gusto. —Pansy no cedía terreno.

—Aunque Charlie se vea genial no creo que capture del todo a Draco, es mayor y dragón parece hasta los huesos por Harry... Y por lo que se puede ver, es mutuo. —Hannah tampoco cedía terreno, no le gustaba tanto el Weasley para Draco.

Cuando al fin la pieza terminó, el rubio se reunió con sus amigos, las chicas se unieron al grupo rápidamente, con sendas sonrisas.

Aunque la presencia de Pansy era resentida aún por Ron, ella lo ignoraba categóricamente.

—Se ven muy lindas, chicas. —dijo Draco, sonriéndoles de esa forma que hacía derretir a todos, más a un Harry Potter celoso.

—... No sé bailar pero podemos si quieres... —Harry empezó, torpe, ocasionando risas enternecidas de Hannah y Hermione, y el ceño fruncido de Ron y Pansy.

Draco le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Mientras un tímido Neville le pedía bailar a una alegre Hannah y Hermione era invitada a bailar por Cedric Diggory, ocasionando un tierno sonrojo en la castaña.

Pansy sacó a bailar a Zabini, y los gemelos se reían de un solitario Ron, que al menos tenía comida y la compañía de unos callados Crabble y Goyle.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

—Son solo niños, Minerva. —comentó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con una profunda pena.

Verlos disfrutar sin distinción de sus casas le hacía sentirse cansado y viejo, eran niños con una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros bastante grande.

—Albus... —la profesora iba a comenzar pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

—Director... Profesora McGonagall... —Lucius les dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza a ambos.

Narcisa no se contuvo a saludarlos a ambos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pese a la mirada de reprobación de Lucius, las hormonas del embarazo hacían a su esposa mucho más demostrativa y sensible.

—Señores Malfoy... Gracias por su invitación, fue una sorpresa muy bien recibida, aunque el profesor Flitwick tuvo que servir de mi reemplazo por esta agradable noche. —el director no dejaba atrás su sonrisa, tan afable como sus viejas facciones.

Aunque ni Lucius, ni Narcisa se dejaban engañar por las manipulaciones del director, sabían que atrás de su desvalida apariencia existía alguien tan poderoso como su antiguo señor.

—Sé que él no está muerto, Dumbledore... Por Draco, sé que usted le tiene afecto, concédanos la oportunidad de su protección, trabajaremos y entregaremos nuestras vidas por su causa si eso asegura la protección de Draco y nuestra estirpe. —Lucius no iba a perder esa oportunidad, menos al notar cómo era de cercano Draco al niño-que-vivió.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a su mentón, rascándolo por encima de la larga barba canosa.

—Lo pensé, el fénix es un traslador en caso de peligro, aún no se lo informaré a Draco, no considero que exista un gran peligro asechándonos por el momento, pero también tiene hechizos de protección, que se extienden a sus cercanos. Les aconsejo que no dejen que se lo quite, tampoco el medallón Longbottom, probablemente _él_ desee venir por lo que le pertenece primero, Draco es muy puro y eso para la maldad es atrayente.

Narcisa se apoyó contra uno de los brazos de su marido, ajena a la intensa mirada de Severus a lo lejos.

—Un trato, entonces. Cualquier información le será traída, señor. En especial con los acontecimientos del próximo año, el mundial de Quidditch es atrayente para todos aquellos que desean hacer mal. —con un último cabeceo Lucius se despidió, llevándose a una ligeramente angustiada Narcisa.

El embarazo la descompensa bastante.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Cuando Harry se fue a la cama, se encontraba deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Draco, mientras Harry parecía algo ido ante la imagen que proyectaba el rubio, con el largo cabello despeinado y una expresión somnolienta.

—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!

—¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Draco con ternura, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry

Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba.

Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid».

Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.

El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.

«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.»

Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.

Draco estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.

—Que raro... —dijo— ¿Esto es dinero?

—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el rostro de Draco—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?

—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Draco algo rojo y señalando un paquete en forma de cajita—Es de mi parte.

Harry abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado, sorprendido al notar la caja de madera, dentro había un vial con una poción traslúcida y otra cajita finamente envuelta.

—¿Esto es...? —Harry estaba sin palabras, no lograba entender del todo la función de la poción.

—Para tu vista, es correctiva definitivamente y no tiene ninguna contraindicación, se va acostumbrando según tu medio ambiente. —le explicó el rubio con su voz de sabelotodo que hacía que Harry deseara escucharle hablar todo el día.

Al salir de su estupor se bebió de golpe la poción, era el mejor regalo que le habían dado hasta ahora. Aunque su atención se dirigió a la cajita que descansaba dentro de la de madera. Quitó la envoltura y sonrió con ternura al encontrar un medallón con forma de león dentro. Realmente precioso.

—Gracias, Draco... Yo, espero te guste el mío. —Harry había pedido ayuda a la profesora McGonagall para poder comprar sus regalos de Navidad.

Draco tomó el paquete que Harry le indicó, con algo de ansiedad removió el empaque, quedó maravillado con lo que era su regalo... ¡una caja de música!

Cuando la abrió sonaba una dulce melodía y dentro habían unas réplicas de ambos, un pequeño Draco sobre un columpio mientras un pequeño Harry le empujaba.

La caja es de madera blanca y suaves detalles en oro le rodean. Fuera están sus iniciales "D&H" escritas en oro.

—¡Está preciosa! Me encanta, Harry. —Draco se movió sobre la cama y acortó las distancias entre ambos para pegar sus labios a los del moreno, un beso dulce pero lleno de significado para sus mentes infantiles.

—Tú me encantas a mí... —logró balbucear Harry sin salir de su estupor.

Draco solo soltó un par de risas antes de seguir con sus regalos.

Harry abrió el siguiente paquete en su haber y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

Al parecer era de parte de la señora Weasley.

—Es muy amable de parte de la madre de Ron —dijo Harry probando el pastel,

que era delicioso.

Al parecer Draco había recibido una entrega similar.

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.

Le quedaban los últimos. Harry cogió uno y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.

Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.

Draco se quedó mirándole con interés.

—¿Qué es?

Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

—Es una capa invisible —pronunció Draco, con admiración—Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.

Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros Draco lanzó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!

Harry se miró el torso, pero ya no estaba.

—Hay una nota...—dijo de pronto Draco.

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él.

Decía:

 _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir._

 _Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

No tenía firma.

Harry contempló la nota.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?

—Nada —dijo Harry, se sentía muy extraño.

¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?

Si era así era algo que atesoraría con muchas fuerzas.

Draco se movió un poco más para estrecharle en un brazo.

—Debe doler mucho no haberles conocido... Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia, todos... ¡Incluso la aterradora abuela de Neville!

Harry soltó unas amargas carcajadas. Sí, sin duda era una buena Navidad.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

La noche que volvieron a la escuela Harry se sintió realmente solo en la cama de su habitación de Gryffindor y dispuesto a buscar un refrigerio se aferró de su capa y salió por los pasillos de la escuela. Mientras iba caminando no notó como se tropezaba con una de las armaduras, ruido que alertó a la gata del celador, la señora Norris.

Corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas.

A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido.

Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban.

Habían estado cerca, muy cerca.

Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.

Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras.

Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.

Ya no oía a Filch ni a su misteriosa gata, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo.

Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar.

Giró en redondo.

El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.

Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez.

Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí.

¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?

Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.

Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.

—¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.

Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.

Aunque una presencia discordaba ahí, a su lado, tomando su mano estaba el pequeño rubio que había capturado su atención desde la tienda de túnicas en el callejón Diagon.

Con su largo cabello rubio y mejillas gorditas, Draco le miraba con atención y sonreía a Lily y a James.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad.

No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio.

Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré».

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

.

—¡Te lo digo! Yo lo vi, podemos ir en un momento si quieres... Incluso tú estabas ahí, quizá tú también puedas ver a mis padres, conocer a mi madre... Ella es tan hermosa.

Draco escuchaba a Harry con atención, entonces aprovechó una distracción y se escaparon de la atención desmedida de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione discutían maneras para proteger la piedra, adicionales a las poco eficaces de los profesores.

Y cubiertos con la capa se dirigieron al pasillo del afamado espejo divino.

Cuando Draco se paró justo frente al espejo ahogó un jadeó entre sus manos. Ahí, una versión adulta de él, con el cabello tan largo hasta las caderas y de su mano una versión adulta de Harry. Rodeados de pequeños rubios y de ojos verdes y morenos de ojos grises. Tras de ellos estaban sus padres, Lucius con algunas arrugas y Narcisa con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Draco. Al lado de su padre estaba Severus, una mueca orgullosa entre tanto "mocoso". Más atrás estaban Hannah, Neville y Weasley, todos sonriendo despreocupados.

—Todos se ven tan felices... —murmuró Draco acercándose al espejo, sus ojos llorosos. Nunca había visto a sus padres ni a Severus sonreír así.

—¿Los ves? ¿A mis padres? —preguntó Harry, con ansiedad.

Draco negó.

—Estamos todos, tú, yo, Hannah, Hermione... ¡Incluso Weasley! Todos están tan felices, mis padres... Oh, mi madre luce tan hermosa.

Harry le apartó con cuidado pese a los quejidos del Malfoy.

Ahí, la imagen le devolvía a sus padres.

—Yo solo veo a mis padres, mi familia y a ti.

Draco suspiró exasperado, entonces levantó el rostro y leyó—: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse... Esto no es tu cara, si no, de tu corazón el deseo... ¡El espejo de Oesed! Leí de él en uno de los libros de mi casa, muestra tu máximo deseo... —su expresión enrojeció.

El deseo de su corazón es que todos fueran felices, en especial él y Harry, con muchos niños para perpetuar sus familias.

Harry tuvo la misma revelación, con tristeza, sus padres no estaban ahí, solo era un reflejo de lo que más anhelaba.

Draco le estrechó en un abrazo.

.

La tercera ocasión encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores.

Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.

Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.

Excepto...

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

—No... no lo había visto, señor.

—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

—Draco me comentó como se llamaba...

—Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...

—Y Draco le mostró como todos eran felices...

—¿Cómo lo sabe...?

—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...

—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Draco, que no conoce más que la amabilidad, solo anhela que todos seamos profundamente felices. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

Continuó—: El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?

Harry se puso de pie.

—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

—¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?

—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.

En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero.

Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Extra - La llegada a la plataforma King Cross.**

Lucius y Narcisa esperaban con sus semblantes estirados, mirando con fingido desprecio a la 'chusma' que creía poder igualarse a su nivel de magnificencia. La mujer miraba anhelante a lo lejos a ratos, esperando volver a ver después de tanto tiempo a su pequeño dragón.

El embarazo se nota apenas, pero es cubierto con un glamour, ambos desean esperar para informárselo a Draco, al menos hasta más adelantado el curso.

Narcisa se acomodó la bufanda, que había logrado sacar una exclamación a más de uno en la plataforma, tenía los motivos de Hufflepuff.

Lucius en cambio, llevaba la corbata de la casa, que se disimulaba más pero no se perdía ante los ojos curiosos.

Era el silencioso apoyo a su pequeño retoño y que probablemente aparecería en el profeta o revistas sensacionalistas el día siguiente.

Cuando el tren arribó y ambos niños bajaron en busca de los padres del rubio se detuvieron en seco. Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron y sin contener su muestra de afecto se aferró a sus padres en un abrazo apretado.

—... Gracias. —dijo Draco entre lágrimas de puro regocijo y felicidad.

Harry logra entender apenas, pero la felicidad de Draco es la suya y sonríe.

Cuando Narcisa le extiende su mano, Harry la acepta, Draco va al otro lado de la elegante mujer.

—Mis padres, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. —los presentó Draco, aún con el rastro de las lagrimas— Harry Potter, madre, padre.

Harry les observó tímidamente, aunque Narcisa ya le sonreía con afecto. Obtuvo una mirada suave de Lucius y un cabeceo. Pero eso era bastante según lo que Draco le había mencionado de su padre.

Al parecer serían unas buenas navidades.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* Sus comentarios nunca me van a molestar, me gusta leer sus sugerencias y demás, pero eso no quiere decir que tomaré cada una de ellas. La historia ya está pensada de una forma y se hará así.

* Respecto al Draco Centric, él es el protagonista de la historia, indudablemente todo acaba girando en torno a él, incluso las desiciones de Harry y sus conocimientos. Si bien el título se llama Harry Potter y... Es porque está basada en la historia de los libros, Harry tiene su rol icónico pero no es el protagonista.

* No quise agregar directamente la escena de King Cross, muy fluff. Por lo que está abajo como un extra.

* También comentaron sobre la cercanía de Remus y Draco. Remus servirá como un padre para Harry, si. Pero será el mentor de Draco, le enseñara primero a él antes que a Harry, cuyos mentores son Minerva y Severus.

* Sirius también aparecerá pronto, aunque no como todos lo esperan. Se librará de Azkaban, sí, pero en la historia original su demencia no es tanta, aquí le veremos más retraído y asustado. Los dementores no son dulces carceleros y tampoco escapará, saldrá con todas las de la ley gracias al congraciado matrimonio Malfoy y sus investigaciones.

* El libro número uno tendrá pocos capítulos, a lo máximo diez u once, no estoy segura aún, pero como ya saben, el libro dos no irá, pasaremos directo al prisionero de Azkaban y el mundial de Quidditch a finales de año, el torneo de los tres magos se celebrará en el tercer curso.

* También añadiré una shipp algo crack: Cedric/Hermione, aunque no aseguro su continuidad. Otra shipp que me gusta es el Blaise/Pansy, así que a lo largo de la historia se desarrollará de forma cómica. A Ron le tengo planes amorosos, probablemente algún Hufflepuff igual de problemático que él.

* Si bien, me gusta mucho el Harry/Draco, también iré agregando tintes de Draco Bowl, es que no sé, siendo el rubio tan adorable es imposible no querer apachurrarlo y enamorarse de él, hasta yo lo haría.

* Comenten, incluso un "Sigue la historia" da ánimos, los comentarios atraen más lectores y se me hace gratificante que me lean.

* La siguiente actualización no será hasta la próxima semana, mañana vuelvo a mi casa y estaré recuperando clases y tiempo con mis amigas.

* Actualmente no tengo beta, la verdad es que tenía pero al pasar el capítulo no encontraban fallas y los subía así como estaban. Eso me molesta, necesito alguien que de verdad quiera corregir los defectos, por pequeños que sean. Envíenme un inbox si desean ayudar.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Centauros

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal

 **7.** Capítulo 7: Centauros.

Desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar que estaban vagando demasiado. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad.

Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.

—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.

Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía—: ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abri go de piel de topo.

—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...

—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?

—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...

—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...

—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.

Hagrid se escabulló.

—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?

—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí — dijo Harry.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.

—¿Que sucede con esas caras? —inquirióDraco, deslizándosesobre la silla junto a Harry, mientras Hannah Abbot hacíalomismojunto a Hermione yNeville se acomodabajunto a Ron.

—¿Cuidado sobre dragones? —inquirióLongbottom con voz tímida, ocasionando la miradallena de interésde Draco sobre los libros en la mesa.

—Hagrid. —respondióRon, pese a la miradaescandalosade Hermione—. Son nuestros amigosigual, Hermione, tambiénmerecen saber **.**

Dracole dedicóuna miradade renovado respeto **.**

—Tenemos que ir mástarde a su cabaña ¿se apuntan?

—Mientras no rompa las reglas... —inicióHannah, aunque luego uniólos puntos y jadeó—. Bueno ¿qué másda?

Dracorió.

Neville estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

 **•••**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas.

Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

Aunque dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la presencia de Draco, ni Hannah ni Neville deseaban inmiscuirse en el tema.

En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?

—Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.

—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy .

—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera.

La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó —: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy ... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

—¿Snape?

Draco alzó las cejas ante el tono de voz de Weasley.

—Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.

—Mi duda es como Quirrell puede proteger algo, parece tener miedo hasta de su sombra.

Hagrid frunció el ceño, claramente descontento ante el comentario de Draco.

Pero Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Quirrell había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Snape, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.

—Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? — preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?

—Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

—Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.

—No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid.

Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.

—Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?

Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.

—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba.

Draco se llevó ambas manos al rostro, exasperado, al parecer los Gryffindor tenían cerebro de piedra, con excepción de Hermione y Harry.

Hagrid continuó canturreando alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores.

Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.

Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».

Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?

—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

Draco estaba cerca de ellos y se había acercado para escucharlos.

Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana.

Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los cuatro dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.

Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.

Draco parecía en el paraíso.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

Draco soltó un suspiro enternecido.

—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era una chica... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Parkinson había visto el dragón.

—Era Pansy Parkinson...

Draco suspiró exasperado.

—No dirá nada, no le conviene. —entonces se volteó al dragón y le sonrió.

—¿Que nombre le pondrás **?** —preguntó Draco, Hagrid le sonrióafablemente.

—Norberto.

—Creo que es hembra... —inicióDraco, observando con atenciónlos rasgos del bebédragón **.**

—¡Oh! Norberta entonces.

Dracosuspiró.

 **•••**

Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Parkinson durante la semana siguiente ponía nervioso a Ron, pese a las palabras de Draco.

Los cuatro pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Déjala ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjala en libertad.

—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeña. Se morirá.

Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo.

Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.

—Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberta! ¡Norberta! ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.

—Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberta será tan grande como tu casa. Además, Parkinson se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

—Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con ella para siempre, pero no puedo echarla, no puedo.

Draco se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.

—Charlie —dijo.

—Tu también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

—No, es Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania, él estudia dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberta... ¡Charlie la cuidará y luego la dejará vivir en libertad!

—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar.

El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe.

Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberta, que ya comía ratas muertas.

—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo la había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.

Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

—¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!

Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

 _Querido, Draco:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí._

 _Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la_

 _torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

 _Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Besos, Charlie_

Se miraron. Harry y Ron con la misma expresión de descontento ante la familiaridad, al final, Draco había escrito la carta y la había enviado usando a Hedwig.

—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que

la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberta...

Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberta tenían veneno.

Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Parkinson le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó).

Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.

—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Parkinson, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberta.

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberta. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Parkinson no lo sabe.

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.

—No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberta está un poco molesta. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de ella.

Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberta acababa de morderle la pierna.

—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo una cachorrita.

La cachorrita golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer.

Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.

Hagrid tenía a Norberta lista y encerrada en una gran jaula.

—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz

amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente sola.

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a

Harry que Norberta le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.

—¡Adiós, Norberta! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!

Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberta por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de tres personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.

La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeta a Parkinson por la oreja y a Draco por uno de sus brazos.

—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y veinte menos para Hufflepuff! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo se atreven...?

—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!

—¡Son desvaríos de Pansy, profesora! Solo trataba de que no se arrojase por la torre de astronomía...

—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, señorita Parkinson... señor Malfoy!

Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien.

—¡Draco está castigado, demonios! Probablemente sea el primer castigo de su vida... con lo bueno que es, que rabia me da esa Parkinson... ¡podría gritar!

—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.

Esperaron, con Norberta moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberta entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberta para que estuviera muy segura, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

Por fin. Norberta se iba... se iba... se había ido.

Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberta. Sin el dragón, aunque con Draco castigado.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.

Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.

 **•••**

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra.

Hermione temblaba.

Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra.

No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados.

¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?

No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberta y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.

—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Pansy Parkinson saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos, no contaron con el buen corazón del señor Malfoy, que le advertiría. Los he atrapado.

Harry captó la mirada de Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de encontrar palabras para discutir las palabras de la profesora.

—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tú, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos... nada les da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.

—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

—Profesora... por favor...

—Usted, usted no...

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.

Cien puntos perdidos.

Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago.

¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?

Harry no durmió aquella noche, tenía miedo de que amaneciera.

¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?

Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, cien puntos menos que el día anterior?

Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otra estúpida alumna de primer año.

De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa.

Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo.

Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».

Sólo Ron y Draco lo apoyaban.

—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.

—Pero nunca perdieron cien puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry tristemente.

—Bueno... no —admitió Ron.

Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.

Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.

—¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?

Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».

Hermione también sufría. No pasaba tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no era tan conocida, pero nadie le hablaba.

Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.

Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes.

Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente.

Él, Ron, Hermione y Draco se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.

Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada.

Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él.

Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.

—No... no... otra vez no, por favor...

Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acercó.

—Muy bien... muy bien. —oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.

Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante.

Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar.

Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula.

Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.

Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales sobre quién podría amenazar a Quirrell, aunque podía ser perfectamente una trampa, y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente a quien sea que le estaba amenazando.

Harry pedía a todas las deidades que no fuera Snape, por Draco.

Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.

—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti -fuerzas oscuras...

—Pero todavía queda Fluffy —dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid — dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

—Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.

—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Aparte está el hecho de que Snape es el padrino de Draco, y dudo que sea él quien busca la piedra, Draco ya nos explicó que él trata de protegerla y que Dumbledore confía en él ciegamente, aparte... ¡Piensen! No tenemos ninguna certeza y Quirrell bien puede estar fingiendo, la única opción que nos queda es hablar con un profesor de confianza, como el señor Lupin, porque McGonagall ya no nos quiere ver ni en pintura, aparte... ¿Cómo explicaríamos que sabemos sobre la piedra? Meteríamos a Hagrid en problemas.

Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.

—Si investigamos sólo un poco...

—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.

Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Draco, en la mesa del desayuno.

Eran todas iguales.

 _Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

 _Prof M. McGonagall_ _._

En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos.

De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra.

Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.

A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Filch ya estaba allí y también Draco y Pansy Parkinson. Harry también había olvidado que a Parkinson la habían condenado a un castigo.

—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Parkinson comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba.

Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.

La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo.

Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo—: Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.

Al oír aquello, Draco dejó escapar una exclamación y Parkinson se detuvo de golpe.

—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre— . Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Draco se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y escondió su rostro contra su hombro.

—Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione, Draco?

—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

—Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos — añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Parkinson se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad— . Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!

Parkinson no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque.

Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Draco, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

—Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Parkinson, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Draco iremos por un lado y Pansy, Hermione y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso.

Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Draco y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Parkison, Hermione y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.

Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.

Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry.

—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.

Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!

Hagrid cogió a Harry y Draco y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar.

Los tres escucharon.

Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.

—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.

—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.

Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!

Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Draco se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Para Draco era la primera vez que apreciaba un centauro, y era realmente maravilloso, sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosado.

—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?

Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?

—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo con clara admiración Draco.

—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?

—Eh...

—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Draco.

—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.

—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?

Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.

—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?

—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.

—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo—: El bosque esconde muchos secretos.

Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.

—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.

—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.

—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Harry y Draco lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.

—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.

—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.

—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.

—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.

Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Draco se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!

—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!

Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor. Draco tomó una de las manos de Harry, quien aprovechó de agarrarle ambas mejillas y juntar sus labios en un beso tranquilizador.

—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Draco, más calmado y algo atontado.

—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Parkinson, pero si le sucede algo a Hermione... ella está aquí por nuestra culpa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Hermione, Parkinson y Fang estaban con él.

Hagrid estaba furioso. Parkinson se había escondido detrás de Hermione y, en broma, la había cogido. Hermione se aterró y envió las chispas.

—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Hermione, tú te quedas conmigo y Parkinson. Harry, tú vas con Fang y Draco. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Draco— pero a ella le va a costar mucho asustar a Hermione si estoy con ella y tenemos que terminar con esto.

Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Draco bien aferrado a su mano y Fang.

Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.

Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.

—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detenerse.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.

Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry ni Draco habían visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.

Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.

Harry, Draco y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Draco dejó escapar un terrible grito mientras se aferraba a Harry, instándole a huir... lo que hizo Fang. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo, mientras que Draco le tiraba, entonces el pequeño rubio se posicionó frente a la criatura, obstaculizando su llegada a Harry, con el corazón a mil por hora y las lágrimas estancadas.

Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.

Un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte hizo que Harry cayera de rodillas, sacándole de su estupor y ocasionando que Draco lo aferrara contra su pecho. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante ellos. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

—¿Están bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudando a ambos a ponerse de pie.

—Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?

El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.

—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. —entonces desvió su mirada a Draco y su expresión se tornó casi en devoción, ocasionando que el rubio se removiera— El joven de las estrellas... debéis tener mucho cuidado... ¿Podéis cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry y Draco pudieran montar en su lomo.

Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.

—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes dos humanos sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?

—¿Te das cuenta de quienes son? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter y el chico de las estrellas. Mientras más rápido se vayan del bosque, mejor.

—¿Qué les has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?

Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.

—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.

También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.

—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Draco tuvo que aferrarse a Harry para no caer.

—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.

Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry y Draco sujetándose lo mejor que podían, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.

Harry no entendía lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que nos salvaste? ¿Y por qué Draco es el chico de las estrellas?

Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry y a Draco que tuvieran la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó.

Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Draco creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarles.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.

—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?

—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Draco, con su voz de sabelotodo—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.

—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?

—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...

—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?

Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry y un balde de agua fría en Draco.

Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».

—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?

—¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¿están bien?

Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.

—Aquí es donde los dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya están a salvo.

Harry se deslizó de su lomo y ayudó a Draco a bajar.

—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces. —entonces detuvo su mirada en Draco, y ante la mirada perpleja de los presentes dio una suave reverencia delante de él— Los centauros servimos al chico de las estrellas, no dudes en pedir nuestros consejos a futuro.

Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando y a Draco lleno de incertidumbre.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Notas de autor:**

* En este capítulo hay fragmentos que están sacados directamente del libro, pero con algunos cambios que cambian totalmente el giro de la historia.

* El chico de las estrellas, es una alusión a su nombre y a la tradición Black de llamar a sus descendientes con nombre de estrella. También habla de una profecía que se antepondría a la falsedad de "Aquel con el poder que el señor oscuro no posee, blabla", para mí eso es popo... ¡La mujer tiene fama de charlatana y le creen! Hasta Luna es más vidente que ella.

* En esta historia nuestra pequeña Lunática será nuestra vidente, la verán en su máxima expresión y quizá en una casa distinta. Porque Luna es la Ravenclaw más valiente.

* Hay otra pareja que he leído mucho y me gusta, el Theo/Luna, no considero que Theo quede bien con Neville, según yo no tienen nada que ver, con Luna tiene que ver menos, pero siento que ella sería perfecta para sacar de ese mutismo a Theo. Aparte soy muy fan del Neville/Hannah, y esta historia estará llena de parejas heterosexuales bien sacadas de contexto y muy cómicas. Pero no deja de ser BL y nuestros principales están bien adelantados a sus compañeros de curso.

* El próximo capítulo probablemente sea el final de este primer arco, tendremos un vistazo a sus vacaciones, la liberación de Sirius Black, como Sirius Black entra a San Mungo para su recuperación, la rehabilitación de Sirius Black, el cumpleaños de Harry con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, probablemente nuestro primer lime/lemon de la historia, algunas sorpresas, entre otros.

* Harry pasará un par de semanas con los abusivos, pero no solo, nuestro querido Remus se mudará a la casa de al lado, y como la protección de sangre se extiende prácticamente a todo el poblado será perfecto. Y nuestro pelado siempre puede amenazar con garras y dientes... ¡Con su cachorro no!

* Veremos las habilidades de sanador de Draco crecer, un enfrentamiento directo del rubio contra Voldemort en pos de proteger a Harry, como la pureza y el amor se antepone al poder oscuro y las ansias de venganza. Porque solos somos poderosos, pero juntos somos una bomba nuclear mágica de once años con mucho estilo.

* Aparte el corazónde bruja va a hacerun cameo de larelaciónde nuestrosniños a lo másRomeo y Julieta; ¡Potter yMalfoy! ¿La tragedia o el vínculoentre dosgrandesfamilias? **E** ntrevistamos a uno de sus compañeros para saber más, Pansy Parkison habla en exclusiva **.** Y acávemossu rol de villana, porque con su Draqui nadie se mete y Potter no es digno **,** aun cuando Blaise le dice que no se meta, ella esuna mujer independiente ymaldadosa, pero no diabólica, tiene once años y sabe cuando debedetenerse **.**

* Ron Weasleyy su enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy, probablemente prospere lentamente, hastaque note cómo seescapa Harry varias veces al díaylo siga. No creo que ver a su crush con sumejor amigo le haga muchogusto, y menos cuando se miman creyendo que nadie los ve **.** Como un par de tiernos querubines.

* Como no soy fan del shota (no mucho, al menos) su vida *ajem* sexual no empezará hasta el segundo arco, pero nunca tan explícito, probablemente solo roces y tocaditas, experimentos pre-adolescentes.

* Otro detalle es la muerte de Narcisa y el nacimiento del nuevo bebé, que también será un personaje importante en la trama, criado por Lucius y un no tan maternal Severus Snape.

* ¡Comenten! Me anima a escribir.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cuidado ahí, little star

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 ***HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV***

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal

 **8.** Capítulo 8: Cuidado ahí, pequeña estrella.

Los exámenes terminaron prácticamente sin ningún contratiempo, aunque Harry parecía cada vez más irritado. Ron parecía feliz de no tener que repasar nada más y Hermione revisaba si sus respuestas habían sido correctas.

Cuando Draco apareció del otro lado del pasillo, junto a Hannah, Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini y Nott, la irritación de Harry creció.

—¡Harry! ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el pequeño rubio mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y tomaba el rostro del más bajito entre sus manos.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.

—Vamos a ver a la señora Pomfrey —dictaminó Draco.

—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...

Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.

—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, "eso" está seguro mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.

Parkinson rió de manera burlona pese al coscorrón de Hannah, al parecer ambas se habían vuelto Buenas amigas junto a Hermione, pese a la sangre muggle de esta última.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante.

Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo—: Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.

Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy ... nunca... Pero...

Harry, súbitamente, se apartó de Draco y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Draco claramente preocupado.

—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Draco, ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

—¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, casi susurrando— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los pasillos que iban hacia el exterior, sin contestarle.

Solo Ron, Hermione y Draco le siguieron. Los Slytherin y Hannah prefirieron ir a comer, los asuntos del loco Potter no eran de la incumbencia de ellos, pese a la preocupación de Hannah por Draco.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.

Vio que los cuatro chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes, Draco se acomodó a su lado, dejando suaves caricias sobre una de sus manos.

—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy , un dragón era algo fácil.

—¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy ? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?

Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Quirrell o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los cuatro aquí dentro?

Era el profesor Lupin, que llevaba muchos libros.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Draco, sonriendo con su mejor expresión angelical, según les pareció a Harry y a Ron, quienes lo miraban embobados.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió el profesor, con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la curiosidad del profesor aumentó.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con una sonrisa cálida—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Harry, y tiene muchos compromisos...

—Pero esto es importante.

—¿Están metidos en algo malo, chicos? ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesor, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...

Fue evidente que el profesor Lupin no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos. Aunque fue McGonagall quien habló en vez de él.

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.

Harry tragó saliva, se sentía cada vez más pequeño frente a ambos profesores. Aunque la mano de Draco apretando la propia le hacía sentir valiente.

—Profesora, creo... sé... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz. Lupin parecía descolocado.

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.

—Pero profesora...

—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió los libros del profesor Lupin, quien recién parecía salir de su estupor—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.

Pero no lo hicieron.

—Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall ni el profesor Lupin podían oírlos—. Quirrell pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿qué podemos...?

Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron. Draco sonrió. Snape estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Draco amablemente. Los demás lo miraron sin decir nada.

—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

—Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.

—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto? Hufflepuff tampoco. —Snape miró intensamente a Draco, quien le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.

Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Quirrell, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».

—Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Quirrell.

—Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron y Draco—. Vamos.

Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y también cincuenta de Hufflepuff, señor Malfoy.

Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Quirrell», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.

—¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Quirrell.

—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?

Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.

—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.

—¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!

—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Quirrell consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?

Los miró con furia.

—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.

—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.

—¿A... nosotros tres?

—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...

—Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.

* * *

Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar.

Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.

Draco no se sentó con ellos esa noche, apretando los puños.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

—Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro.

Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy : no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...

Regresó a la sala común.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

—Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.

Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.

—Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.

—No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?

Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy .

—No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.

—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.

Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.

—No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!

—¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!

—¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!

—Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.

—¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante. —Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto. Levantó la varita.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —gritó, señalando a Neville.

Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.

Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.

—Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...

—Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.

Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.

Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a Draco, vestía completamente de negro, le reconocieron por el largo cabello rubio que se asomaba por la capa. Casi se ahogan del susto, pero cuando Draco levantó el rostro y sonrió, algo se removió en Harry. Sabía que él vendría.

—Draco... —Harry abrió la capa rápidamente y Draco se acomodó entre sus brazos, agradeciendo ser lo suficiente menudo, unos centímetros más y Los cuatro no caían bajo la capa.

No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?

Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.

—Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.

Draco tuvo súbitamente una idea.

—Peeves —dijo en un suave susurro—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Draco—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.

—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.

Y desapareció.

—¡Genial, Draco! —susurró Harry, Hermione asintió con aprobación.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

—Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Quirrell ya ha pasado ante Fluffy.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros tres.

—Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.

—No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.

—Siempre te apoyaré. —dijo Draco, sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Harry casi lo besa ahí mismo.

Se volteó y empujó la puerta.

Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.

—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Quirrell debe de haberla dejado ahí.

—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...

Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

—Sigue tocando —advirtió Draco a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.

—Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Draco, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Weasley?

—¡No, no quiero!

—Muy bien. —Draco soltó una risa melodiosa y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla.

—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.

Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Draco y se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Draco con preocupación—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Weasley, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.

Harry le entregó la flauta a Ron y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Ron comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.

Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.

Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Draco, y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa dijo:

—Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...

Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..

¡PAF!

Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.

—¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!

Draco lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry

—Esto parece alguna clase de planta... Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída, aunque...

Harry le interrumpió—: ¡Ron, es tu turno!

La música lejana continuaba. Ron cayó al otro lado de Harry.

—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo Draco.

—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.

—¿Te alegras? —gritó Draco—. ¡Miraos!

La música se detuvo y se escuchó un ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado.

Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry, Ron y Draco, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.

—¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Draco.

—Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! —gritó Hermione, obteniendo un asentimiento de Draco, que lentamente iba deslizándose hacia bajo, hasta ser liberado, cayendo junto a Hermione.

—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.

—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?...

—Le gusta la humedad y el frío. —respondió Draco, frotándose uno de sus brazos con impaciencia, odiaba ver a Harry de esa forma, necesitaba hacer algo.

—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.

—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.

Draco la observó como si le hubiese aparecido una segunda cabeza.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Draco, al no notar movimiento de parte de la chica. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor.

Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

—Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Draco —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara, y luego moviéndose para aferrar al rubio en un abrazo, ambos se habían sentido tan asustados de perderse.

—Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que ni Harry ni Draco pierdan la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...

Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, y Draco soltó una risita.

—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...

—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.

Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.

—¿Crees que será un fantasma?

—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.

Draco negó y se aproximó a las escobas que estaban junto a un pesado y viejo armario. Le tendió una a Harry.

—Ve por ella, héroe. —se burló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry bufó pero la tomó, no sin rozar la mano de Draco con suavidad, ocasionando un rubor en el rostro del rubio.

Cuando Harry capturó la llave que le describieron según la cerradura, lograron pasar al otro lado, donde un enorme tablero de ajedrez les esperaba. Ron parecía en el paraíso, ajedrez gigante y el bonito rubio juntos. Solo faltaba un enorme festín y la boda.

Aunque no contó con que Harry llevase aferrado a su mano al pequeño, ni que éste se le acurrucase frente a sus atónitos ojos y una mirada llena de lastima de parte de Hermione.

El ajedrez requirió que cada uno tomase una pieza, Ron era un caballo, mientras Harry era el rey y Draco la reina, Hermione había tomado el rol de una torre.

El juego requirió sacrificio, y Ron se sacrificó para que Draco y Harry avanzaran, se ganó un beso en la frente de parte del angelical rubio y un apretón de hombros de Harry, Hermione se quedó junto a él para socorrerlo.

Aunque su mente estaba en una burbuja mucho más allá de eso, Draco Malfoy le había besado. Era el día más feliz de Ron Weasley.

Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron y Hermione, Harry y Draco corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo. —¿Y si él está...?

—Él estará bien —dijo Draco, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo

—¿Qué crees que nos queda? —preguntó Harry.

—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de mi... del profesor Snape.

Habían llegado a otra puerta. —¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.

—Adelante.

Harry empujó y abrió.

Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

—Mira esto... —Draco cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._ _  
_

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_ _  
_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_ _  
_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_ _  
_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_ _  
_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._ _  
_

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.

—Muy bueno —dijo Draco—. Esto es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Draco, ofendido—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

—Dame un momento.

Draco leyó el papel una vez más. Luego paseó su vista de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas.

Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros—dijo—. No hay más que un trago.

Se miraron.

—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?

Draco señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y a Hermione y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Quirrell, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.

—Pero Harry... ¿y si Voldemort está con él? —Draco tembló al pronunciar su nombre, pero ya no le tendría miedo nunca más.

—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.

Los labios de Draco temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó, pegando sus labios sobre los de él.

—Draco...

—Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras él lo soltaba.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Draco—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás seguro de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Totalmente —dijo Draco. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.

—No... pero parece hielo.

—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.

—Buena suerte... ten cuidado... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ve...

Draco giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.

Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

—Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.

Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape, ni Quirrell. Y tampoco era Voldemort.

* * *

 ***HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV***

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***** ¡Al fin después de tanto un nuevo capítulo! No sé si aparezcan errores en este, el anterior tiene bastantes que no he podido corregir. No tengo excusas, pero recientemente rendí la psu (prueba de selección universitaria) que en Chile es realmente importante. Además de ello, falleció mi papá, el único hombre que he amado en esta vida, mi abuelo. Tenía este capítulo en borrador, y consideré que era injusto para mí misma dejar de hacer algo que amo tanto y que me desvía de la pena.

* Espero sea placentero para ustedes. Entre hoy y mañana estará publicado el capítulo final de este primer arco. No será tan largo (espero).

* No os haré más spoilers, pero se viene bastante bueno el segundo arco de esta linda historia.


	10. Capítulo 9: El lord y la rata

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

 ***HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV***

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente I:** La piedra filosofal

 **9**. Capítulo 9: Lord Voldemort y la rata.

Era un hombre bajito, gordo y con rasgos de roedor.

—Mi querido Harry... —susurró el hombrecito, retorciéndose las manos sobre la barriga, le miraba de forma retorcida y anhelante. Harry se aferró con más fuerza a su varita.

—¿Quien... quien es usted? —Harry titubeó.

El hombre sonrió. Su rostro ensombreciéndose.

—Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Harry...

—Pero... usted... yo pensaba que el profesor Quirrell o el profesor Snape... ¿quien es usted?

—¿Snape y Qui-Quirrell? —el hombre rió, una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Snape parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas alrededor de Quirrell como un murciélago enorme. Así me dejaban el espacio a mí, la pobre y pequeña rata.

Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.

—Pero usted... ¡Scabbers!

El hombre sonrió de manera maliciosa, entonces chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Harry. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, cuando derrotaron mi exquisita distracción.

—¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?

—Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que sospechaba de Quirrell, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganar de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...

Hizo una pausa:

—Ahora, espera tranquilo, Harry. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.

De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Scabbers. Era el espejo de Oesed.

—Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Scabbers, nervioso, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que el hombre siguiera fanfarroneando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.

—Pero Quirrell trató de matarme...—dijo de golpe.

—Quirrell y Snape estaban tratando de salvarte, Harry. —la sonrisa de Scabbers a Harry no le gustaba nada, era fría e indiferente, llena de malicia e inseguridad. Como un pozo de locura.

El hombre salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.

—Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi señor... pero ¿dónde está?

Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Scabbers centrara toda su atención en el espejo.

—Pero... Ron dijo que había estado con su familia por muchos años... ¿cómo? Aparte siempre se ve tan asustado y lo escuchamos llorar y golpearse durante las noches.

—Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy una débil e insulsa rata...

—¿Quiere decir que él está siempre con usted? —preguntó Harry, asustado.

—Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma la rata—. Lo conocí cuando yo era un joven, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Mi señor me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —la rata se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...

La voz de Scabbers se apagó.

El hombre maldijo entre dientes.

—No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?

La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.

«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Scabbers. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que él se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?»

Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Scabbers lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. El hombre no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.

—¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!

Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo hombre.

—Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...

Scabbers se volvió hacia Harry.

—Sí... Harry... ven aquí.

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.

—Ven aquí —repitió Scabbers—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.

Harry se aproximó.

«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»

El hombre se le acercó por detrás.

Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del cuello del hombre.

Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.

Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado.

Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió.

Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real.

De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.

—¿Bien? —dijo Scabbers con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:

—Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.

La rata maldijo otra vez.

—Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?

Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque la rata no movía los labios.

—Él miente... él miente...

—¡Harry, vuelve aquí! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.

—Déjame hablar con él... muéstrame con el muchacho...

—Pero... mi señor, aún no está suficientemente fuerte.

—Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.

Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Scabbers, que sacaba un relicario entre sus raídas ropas ¿Qué iba a suceder? El relicario poseía una elegante "S" en la zona posterior y Harry pensó en Draco, cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que nada le ocurriese al pequeño rubio duro de su vida. Cuando Scabbers abrió el relicario, soltó un chillido monstruoso.

Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Salió un espectro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida, brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. Era incluso más aterradora que el barón sanguinario.

—Harry Potter... —susurró el espectro.

Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo el fantasma— No más que en sombra y quimera... No tengo forma ni puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro.. La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Peter extrayéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?

Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.

—No seas tonto —se burló el espectro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...

—¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.

Scabbers avanzaba lentamente, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.

—¡NUNCA!

Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Scabbers sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos.

Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, el hombre lo soltó.

El dolor en la cabeza amainó...

Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba el hombre y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.

—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Scabbers arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver al hombre chillando desesperado.

—Mi señor, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!

Y Scabbers, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.

—¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.

Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero un hechizo golpeó al hombre desde tras de Harry.

—No lo toques. —rugió una voz llena de odio, el largo cabello de Draco se deslizaba como la seda sobre sus hombros y la mirada del hombrecito se lo comió con lasciva, el allure hacía que incluso Harry olvidase su miedo ante la presencia del pequeño ángel.

Scabbers se apartó, con parte del rostro herido por el hechizo de Draco, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Scabbers no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar al hombre, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera daño a él o a Draco.

Le hizo una seña al rubio y éste volvió a arremeter con un hechizo cortante contra el hombre, Harry se puso de pie de un salto, le cogió de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Scabbers gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de la rata y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y la voz de Draco gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».

Sintió que el brazo del hombre se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...

Draco le sostuvo con fuerza.

Unos pies más allá estaba el hombre gordo, inconsciente probablemente, sujetando firmemente un relicario contra su pecho.

Draco tomó su varita y lo petrificó antes de conjurar unas cuerdas que lo sujetaron firmemente, entonces se permitió desfallecer sosteniendo a Harry contra su regazo. Las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas con desespero.

Pensó que lo perdería, aún más cuando vio al hombre-rata apuntarle dispuesto a asesinarlo.

* * *

Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él.

¡La snitch! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.

Pestañeó. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.

Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.

—Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.

Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.

—¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Scabbers! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...

—Cálmate, qúerido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Scabbers no tiene la Piedra.

—¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...

—Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.

Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.

—Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y "Scabbers" es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

—Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados... El señor Malfoy no se ha despegado de su cama, solo hoy la señora Pomfrey le obligó a ir a dormir un rato.

—Pero señor, la Piedra...

—Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. La rata del señor Weasley no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien, en especial con la ayuda del señor Malfoy.

—¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Draco?

—Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarles a Scabbers de encima...

—Entonces... usted...

—Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra... Mucho menos si Draco no hubiese llegado.

—No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. Pero gracias al señor Malfoy, no pasó a mayores...

—¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

—Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?

—Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.

—Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.

Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir.

Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.

—¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...

—Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.

—Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?

—No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó que atrapáramos a Scabbers, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.

Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:

—Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...

—La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.

—Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?

Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.

—Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.

Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.

—¿Y por qué Scabbers no podía tocarme?

—Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Scabbers, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma y cuerpo con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.

Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana.

Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo—: ¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?

—Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.

—Y hay algo más...

—Dispara.

—¿Cómo Scabbers?... Yo, no entiendo... ¡Era una rata!

—La Magia es muy poderosa, Harry... Peter Pettigrew era amigo de tus padres, lo creíamos muerto hace ya doce años, pero al parecer fue una trampa, pero ya nos encargaremos de ello, mi muchacho, todos los errores serán enmendados.

Harry no entendió demasiado.

—Señor, hay una cosa más...

—¿Sólo una?

—¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?

—Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?

Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado.

Luego se atragantó y dijo—: ¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera de oído!

Una voz sonó por la enfermería, una risa cantarina.

Entonces Dumbledore sonrió con afecto, una expresión tan genuina que Harry se confundió.

Draco se deslizó por la cama contigua, entonces se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

—Pensé que tendría que despertarte con un beso como en los cuentos...

El rostro completo de Harry se volvió rojo granate, entonces Draco volvió a reír.

Dumbledore sonrió con afecto, oh, el amor joven tan puro y suave.

* * *

Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas, Hufflepuff quedando en segundo lugar.

—¿Quien pensaría que la rata de Weasley sería el villano? Y Quirrell era de esa forma por ser vampiro, que triste odiar tu propia naturaleza... —Draco parloteaba con Hannah, contándole cada detalle de su gran aventura de primer año.

Ron y Harry le observaban embobados, es que lucía tan bonito con su capa invernal blanca, y más aún con el cabello trenzado. Las chicas se habían lucido con el pequeño Malfoy.

Harry suspiró, ocasionando una sonrisa del rubio, Ron gruñó y se llenó la boca de golosinas.

Hermione soltaba un par de risas cínicas, entretenida con los comentarios de Pansy.

Entonces Draco tomó su periódico y lo alisó. En la portada se leía: "¡Sirius Black es declarado inocente! Juicio financiado por la familia Malfoy le devuelve toda su fortuna multiplicada y una orden de Merlín, su cargo de auror y un puesto en el Wizengamot"

Esa noticia había sido importante, y había conllevado varías historias, el profesor Lupin había estado conmocionado, y en su última reunión de té esa mañana los había llenado de historias sobre los padres de Harry y la asociación "los merodeadores".

Harry había llorado, sentido ira y una profunda melancolía. Pero ahora tenía una familia más grande, y según el director ya no necesitaría volver más que por una semana a la casa de sus parientes.

Por fin la vida le sonreía... ¡y ahora tiene un padrino!

* * *

—Black, debo pedirte que dejes de atemorizar a mis elfos, hoy llega Draco y quiero que esté todo perfecto, y si tú te comes todos sus pastelillos favoritos no lo será.

Sirius bufó, parecido a un ladrido de perro.

Llevaba al menos tres meses en libertad condicional, y con la adición de Peter Petigrew había sido absuelto de todos sus cargos. Lucius había sabido presionar exactamente en las zonas indicadas, todo por la felicidad de Draco.

Había sido Draco quien había averiguado la falta de juicio de Sirius Black y su presunta inocencia. Por dos meses se habían carteado todos los pormenores, y poco después de Yule todo había comenzado a marchar, Black estaba suelto meses antes del embrollo de la piedra filosofal y el gran susto que habían sufrido Lucius y Narcisa al enterarse lo cerca que había estado su retoño de la muerte.

—Ya quiero conocer a ese hijo tuyo, debe ser todo un estirado, justo como tú, Lucy.

Lucius gruñó.

Anticipaba que el verano iba a ser bastante duro.

 **/El tejón valiente y la piedra filosofal, fin.**  
 **(c) 13-dic-2017**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* El capítulo estaba listo ayer, pero no pude subirlo hasta hoy por motivos personales. Es relativamente corto, pero tendrá varios extras. Como la reunión de té de Lupin y el grupo león/tejón.

* También habrán varios extra de Sirius, cuando visitó a Remus y extras de sus terapias. Pequeños drabbles.

* El bebé Malfoy está por nacer, y se viene el funeral de nuestra soa Narcissa. Será uno de los momentos más tristes de el tejón valiente, se los spoileo.

* Espero hayan disfrutado esta primera parte. Habrán muchos villanos inéditos, partes que no se esperaban. Personajes que eran meros extras pero que en esta historia tomarán mucha importancia.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

 _(Es extorsión pero si llegamos a los 50-55 comentarios podría subir ya el primer capítulo del próximo arco)._


	11. Capítulo 10: Vacaciones de verano

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Es la primera noche en Hogwarts de Harry, y no entiende las lágrimas del niño rubio que acaba de ser seleccionado a Hufflepuff.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente II:** La cámara de los secretos

 **Capítulo 10:** Vacaciones de verano.

—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.

—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.

—Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

—¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.

—Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?

—Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...

—Perfecto... ¿Dudley?

—¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?

Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.

—¿Y tú, niño?

Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.

—Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.

A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.

—Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.

Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»

No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a Draco, y claro que a Hermione y los demás. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Draco le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar el verano en su casa.

.-.-.*HPTV*.-.-.

—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

Harry bufó al escuchar la voz pomposade Dudley, en su habitación **,** cubierto hastala frentecon sus sábanas **.** Entonces escuchó un suave murmullo, aquella voz suave y cantarina que encantaba a todos.

Se levantóde golpey salióde su habitacióncon cuidado, abajo se sentíanlas voces de sus tíos, tíaPetunia parecía encantadacon la maravillosa señora Mason, pero al oírla voz de ella nodudó de quiénera. Sonriócon ganas... ¿acaso... acaso veníanpor él?

—Tienen una hija muy linda... —comentó Petunia, provocando que el señor Mason fruncierael ceño.

—Es nuestro hijo... —murmuró, su vozsedosa denotandoel desprecio que sentíaante aquella aseveración, Draco solo se sonrojó, aúncon su traje, completamenteblanco **,** seguíapareciendo una dulce señorita.

La señora Mason solo soltó una suavey cantarina risa, su mirada dulce parecíaafiladabuscandocualquier indicio de aquella criaturita que buscaban.

Draco seguíasu mirada, tambiénbuscandoindiciosde él... ¿acasoDumbledore les habíamentido?

La conversaciónse centraba en el temadela empresa, aunque a Draco podíaimportarle menos, se levantó excusándose con querer ir al tocador **,** bajo la mirada embobada de Dudley, quien aúnno creíaque alguien tan hermosa pudiera ser hombre.

Draco se desvióal sentirle, aquella presencia quevolvíasus pensamientoscompletamente nulos.

—... ¿Harry? —susurró al verle de pieenla cocina.

—Draco... sabíaque eras tú...

Ambos se sostuvieron entrelos brazos, suslabios buscándosecon ternura.

Dudley, quien habíaseguidoa la bonita muchacharubia para indicarledóndequedaba el tocador, quedóhecho piedra al ver aquella escena... ¿Cómo **?**

—...¡Mamá **!**... ¡Papá!... el... **¡** el fenómeno!

Vernon enrojecióde golpe, y dando zancadas se internóen lacocina, frente alas miradas perplejas de ambos rubios.

Petunia solo sonriónerviosamente antes de seguir a su marido.

—¡Suéltale! —exclamó tíoV **e** rnon, ocasionando que Harry temblara, pero no se amedrentóy siguiósosteniendo a Dracotras su cuerpo, protegiéndolede aquella persona violenta.

—...¿Harry? —la voz de laseñora Mason se escuchóen lacocina **,** y tanto tíoVernon como tíaPetunia quedaron congelados.

Harry dejóde temblarcuando los brazosde la mujer le rodearon en un abrazo.

—Vinimos a buscarte, pequeño **.**.. Me alegra que Draco pudieralocalizarte, no hay fotos aquí tuyas, por un momentopensé que nos equivocamos de familia.

Lucius carraspeó—: Narcissa... estás haciendoun número frente a... estas personas.

Eltono despectivo no fue ajeno para Petunia, cuya sonrisa tensa se intensificó.

—Padre. —Draco habló, entonces tomóla mano derechade Harry—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

.-.-.*HPTV*.-.-.

Harry no volvió a pensar en los Dursley a partir de ese momento, sus rostros avergonzados fueron suficientepara él después dela reprimenda de Narcissa y el hecho que Lucius firmarael contrato con total desprecio.

Se acurrucó con Draco en el enorme sofá **,** hasta que sintióa un granperrosalir de la naday arrojarse contra él, lamiendosu rostrocon ganas.

Harry se preguntósi estaba tan flaco para parece un enorme hueso.

Escuchó las risas de Draco cuando el perrose desvióa porél.

—Paddy... basta, tenemos un invitado.

Y frente a losojos impresionadosde Harry **,** el enorme perro sobre Draco se transformóen un hombre, de cabellos negros rizadosy una sonrisa juguetona. Aunque lo que hizofruncirel ceño de Harry fueque seguíasobre Draco, aplastándolecontra el sofáy sin querer soltarle.

—Harry, él es Sirius Black... tu...

—Mi padrino. —los ojosde Harry brillaron, y aúncuando no le agradabala confianza que el hombreteníacon Draco, era suficiente para su corazóny mente infantilsaberque el hombre era familia.

—Cachorro... yo... —el hombre se estrujaba tímidamente la túnica, mientras Draco se deslizaba bajo su cuerpo y les sonreía con ternura.

—Los dejo solos, Paddy después llevas a Harry al comedor, la cena esta por empezar.

Sirius desvió la mirada en el pequeño rubio, viéndole con una adoración que a Harry se le antojó molesta.

Al parecer su padrino había caído por la fiebre Draconiana, al igual que varios más.

Harry carraspeó.

—¿Cómo?... o sea, Remus nos habló de ti, de mis padres... pero, no entiendo... ¿Por qué te apresaron? Es injusto, ellos... mis tíos no fueron buenos, siempre deseé que alguien estuviera ahí, que me quisiera... y estabas tú, inaccesible.

Harry no logró contener las lágrimas, y se regañó, él es un niño grande, él es el héroe de Draco, a partir de ese momento él protegeríaal rubio.

 **S** irius estaba en condiciones parecidas, con elllanto en la garganta **.** Entonces apresóal más pequeñoen un abrazo **.** Tan parecido a James, pero con los brillantesojos verdes de Lily.

—Shh... cachorro, siempreme culparepor no habertepodido dar la infanciaque tus padres queríanpara ti. Eranmis mejores amigos, y a ti te veíacomo mi hijo. Eras un bebé precioso **,** tan gordito y suave. James y Lily te amaban muchísimo **.** Remusy yo te amamos muchísimo... Si nos permites, estaríamos tan felices si vivieras con nosotros, pensamos comprar una casa en el campo...

Harrycomenzóa sollozarmientras asentía... ¡Si! ¡Claroque si!

Media hora después, era Sirius quien guiaba a su pequeño ahijado al salón de eventos. Estaba decorado con diversos motivos, pero Harry no sabía a qué se debía, entonces comenzó a oír diversas voces cantando la canción del cumpleaños muggle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Draco y Narcissa se detuvieron frente a él alzando una tarta bastante grande, que tenía doce velas y un pequeño Harry volando en su escoba y persiguiendo la Snitch.

Sopló las velas sin pedir ningún deseo, ya tenía absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez había pedido.

Fue saludado por los Weasley encompleto, al parecer Fred y George habíanpodidotraer un retrete como regalo, pudo verlo asomarseen la mesa de regalos. Hermione y sus padres tambiénhabíanvenido, ocasionándolesonrisas, su amiga se había emocionado tanto que le aferrócon fuerza ylloró sobresu hombro.

Al parecer la ausencia de cartaserapara no soltar ningúndesliz en ellas sobre la fiesta sorpresa.

Dumbledore y todos los profesores tambiénestaban **.** El profesor Lupinigual estaba emocionado por vera su cachorro volverse másgrande. Lo llenaba de unregocijo casi maternal.

Narcissa con su vientre abultado a la vista, sonreíacon las lágrimasa punto **.**

Harryse enterómás tardeque la bella mujerestaba por dar a luz.Y sonrióimaginandoa otropequeñorubioigual de adorableque Draco.

.-.-.*HPTV*.-.-.

Fue a mediadosde agosto que elpequeño Phoenix Lucius Malfoy-Black nació, ocasionando la trágicamuerte de Narcissa Malfoy. Severus fuequiense encargóde los acontecimientos, él en conjunto de la bella mujerhabíanhecho todos los preparativos del funeral díaantes de que ésta diera a luz.

El díaque la enterraron llovió, una lluviaque se deslizabasobre lascriptas de lafamilia Malfoy de formalúgubreantelos ojos deHarry.

Y Draco, oh, su pequeño querubín **.**

Era sostenido con fuerza por Lucius Malfoy, cuyo rostro se veíademacradopor el impactantehecho **y** la profundatristeza que sentía. Ambos lloraban **,** era una belleza melancólica, como ángelessufriendo la peor de las maldiciones.

Siriussosteníauno de los hombros de Harry **,** ninguno lloraba. Remus si parecíaconmocionado, al parecer se habíanhecho buenos amigos durante el periodoescolar y el verano.

Molly Weasley sostenía al pequeño bebé Malfoy entre sus brazos, ella también lloraba mientras su esposo abrazaba sus hombros. Ambas mujeres se habían vuelto íntimas dado el giro de los acontecimientos, y Narciso había alertado a Molly de su inminente descenso, aunque la matriarca Weasley tenía la esperanza de que las posibilidades fueran distintas.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa, pero ninguno de los Malfoy fue capaz de dar un discurso, por lo que aquel hecho fue dejado en manos de un sombrío Severus Snape.

.-.-.*HPTV*.-.-.

Fue durante una de las últimas tardes de verano que Harry conoció a Dobby.

Mientras Draco cuidaba a Phoenix, Harry había decidido ir por un par de refrigerios. Dobby parecía adorar cada pequeño paso que daba, claramente indeciso sobre su proceder respecto al pequeño héroe, Harry solo sonreía agradecido por las acciones de los demás elfos, de seguro los pasteles harían sentir mucho mejor al pequeño Malfoy.

—¿Cual es su nombre? —preguntó Harry respetuosamente.

—Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.

—Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, parece que quiere decirme algo… ¿qué es?

—Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha querido decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...

—Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando una de las sillas que estaban a los lados de los mesones.

Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.

—¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...

—Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.

—¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago además del amito le había pedido nunca que se sentara...

Harry indicó a Dobby la silla junto a él, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.

—Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.

Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra uno de los mesones, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»

—No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo sobre una de las sillas.

—Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor… De su amito Draco, que es una persona muy buena, muy dulce.

—¡Calma! Dudo que el ami— Digo, Draco, quiera verlo castigarse de una manera tan cruenta, él es una persona muy buena… Pero… ¿hay algo en lo que necesite usted ayuda?

—Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...

Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo—: Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...

—Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió—: ¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!

—¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...

Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.

—Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby quiere proteger a Harry Potter, debe advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts… ¡Ni el amito Draco! Debe decirle…. ¡No pueden volver!

Hubo un silencio que solo era roto cuando los demás elfos movían cosas dentro de la gran cocina, algunos escuchaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, horrorizados por la conducta de Dobby… ¡Si los amos supieran!

—¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona… ¡Quiero ser un gran mago! Hogwarts es como mi hogar, todos mis amigos están ahí… Para Draco es igual, él quiere ser medimago…

—No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter y el amito Draco vuelven a Hogwarts, estarán en peligro mortal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido, alterado por la seguridad de Draco.

—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace

meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!

—¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?

Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear nuevamente la cabeza furiosamente contra el mesón.

—¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha querido usted avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no

tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra el mesón.

Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

Draco aprovechó ese instante para asomarse a las cocinas, con Phoenix agarrado su túnica con uno de sus deditos, había estado escuchando al conversación pegado a la puerta y no había podido aguantar más los desvaríos del elfo.

—¿Por qué le dices todo eso a Harry, Dobby? Hogwarts no es peligroso, hay muchas personas ahí que lo vuelven seguro… Te ordeno que no vuelvas a interferir con nuestra ida al castillo, tu deber es cuidar a Phoenix, Harry y yo podemos cuidarnos solos. —sentenció, bajo los ojos de Harry estaba cubierto con un halo distinto, la muerte de Narcissa le había afectado bastante.

Los ojos ligeramente hinchados y hundidos, el cabello cada día más largo y la tez de un tono gris, lucía triste y demacrado pero no menos hermoso. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cada vez que miraba a Phoenix, Harry se sentía celoso muchas veces, aunque sabe lo infantil que es sentir celos de un bebé.

Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba aterrado, aunque asintió varias veces ante las palabras de Draco, estrujándose la única prenda que lo vestía.

.-.-.*HPTV*.-.-.

—Han llegado sus cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Malfoy entregando a Harry y a Draco dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente.

Después de leer su lista, Draco echó un vistazo a la de Harry—Han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo… Él es bastante guapo, aunque un charlatán.

Lucius no pudo estar más de acuerdo ante las palabras de su hijo, con excepción de los atributos del hombre, para el patriarca él Lockhart es una aberración.

Unos momentos después Hedwig volaba para dejar una carta junto al plato de Harry, momentos después la lechuza se volvió a marchar por la ventana, probablemente junto a las águilas y los búhos de la familia Malfoy. Harry la leyó en voz alta.

 _Querido Draco, y Harry, si aún estás ahí:_

 _Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien y que ambos estén estupendamente._

 _He estado muy preocupada y, si ambos están bien, les ruego que me escriban lo antes posible para_

 _contármelo._

 _Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares y el próximo miércoles vamos junto a los Weasley a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros._

 _¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?_

 _Contadme todo lo que han hecho en cuanto podáis._

 _Un beso de Hermione._

—Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo el señor Malfoy, notando como los elfos comenzaban a retirar la mesa, entonces se retiró con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, dejando una leve caricia en los cabellos de Draco y luego palmeando uno de los hombros de Harry, se dirigía a comprobar el estado de Phoenix probablemente, pensó Harry.

Draco suspiró a su lado, y Harry lo recargó contra sus brazos. El nuevo año escolar sin duda sería un lío para el hermano mayor de los Malfoy.

Pero Harry se aseguraría de ayudarle en todo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* ¡Mucho tiempo! Casi un año sin actualizar tan brillante proyecto, y me disculpo, porque tenía este capítulo en el tintero pero sucedieron tantas cosas durante este periodo de tiempo que me fue imposible tener un poco de cabeza para pensar en la historia de mis pequeños bombones.

Os actualizo un poco:

\- Entré a la universidad a muchos kilómetros de casa.

\- Me esguince el codo derecho.

\- Falleció mi padrino.

\- Hubo huelga en mi universidad (de casi tres meses).

\- Entre a clases hace menos de un mes y estaba llena de parciales que debía, y los que ahora tenía que dar.

¡Horrible!

* No quise ahondar demasiado en el funeral de Narcissa, si bien es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la historia, sentí que alargarlo sería demasiado relleno y poco importante.

* En este capítulo se ve como Dobby trata de alertar de algo a Harry, añadiendo también indirectamente que los Malfoy no son tan buenos con él, incluso alegando entre líneas que incluso Draco ha sido malo con él, aunque lo repara luego. Esto no es del todo mentira, ya que en la sociedad aristocrática los elfos son menos que esclavos, por lo que Draco desde pequeño fue instruido sabiendo que es mejor que ellos, es una conducta que Narcissa trató de quitar mientras él crecía y que fue logrando a la par que Lucius instruía a Draco de lo contrario. Por eso, Draco a veces es despectivo con ellos y luego se arrepiente, eso creó al dinámica de terror-amor que Dobby y los demás elfos sienten hacia él. Pero Draco nunca les ha indicado un castigo, solo es un poco "grosero".

* Lockhart será importante, o sea, tendrá su participación estelar. Y si en el libro original se desvivía por Harry, en este también se desvivirá un poco por Draco, recordemos que es casi imposible resistirse a Draco, que más que un niño parece una ninfa. Por lo que Lockhart sentirá algo más allá de la preocupación maestro-estudiante, interpretando señales de manera errónea y acomodando las cosas a su favor respecto a Harry y también a Draco. Será el villano en este libro, no dejando de lado a Voldemort también y el misterio de la cámara secreta.

* Phoenix nació y con ello trajo tristeza pero también felicidad, Draco y Lucius se desviven por él y es también una redención para la familia Malfoy, ya que Lucius obviamente no irá a los brazos de Voldemort sabiendo que pondría en peligro a Draco y a Phoenix.


	12. Capítulo 11: Beware

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Harry Potter y el tejón valiente II: la cámara secreta. Es el segundo año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts y un nuevo maestro entra en escena, Gilderoy Lockhart solo parece atraer problemas. A las sombras de Voldemort, quien parece preparar su venganza al verse derrotado el año anterior.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidades ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente II:** La cámara de los secretos.

 **Capítulo 11:** Beware

Al domingo siguiente, Dobby los despertó temprano. Después de comer el desayuno, ambos siguieron al señor Malfoy que cargaba a Phoenix con cuidado, Sirius llevaría el cochecito mientras que el señor Malfoy se encargaría de llevar al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos para prevenir accidentes.

—Señor Potter, usted irá primero. —dictaminó el patriarca Malfoy, volteando en dirección del más pequeño, Draco también le observó, casi alentando su avance a la chimenea, cuando estuvo frente a ésta aceptó un pequeño pote donde habían polvos.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.

Sirius apareció por detrás del trío, Draco le observó con curiosidad, entonces el hombre se paró junto a Harry, interrumpiendo la explicación que Lucius iba a comenzar.

—Observa pequeño prongs. —indicó Sirius, entonces agarró un pellizco de los polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y lo arrojó a las llamas, aquello produjo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron incluso más altas que él. Éste se metió a la chimenea gritando—: ¡Al callejón Diagon! —y desapareció.

Lucius entornó los ojos, acomodando al pequeño Phoenix que miraba todo con asombro, sus grandes y saltones ojos grises solo parecían querer aprender más.

—Tiene que pronunciarlo claramente, señor Potter. —dijo a Harry el señor Malfoy, mientras introducía su mano a la maceta— Debe tener cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Bueno, usted debe comprender, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, solo debe pronunciar claramente… Bien, debe seguir después de mí. Los espero junto a… Black.

Cuando el señor Malfoy arrojó los polvos al fuego solo se escuchó el chillido de asombro de Phoenix antes que desaparecieran ambos.

—Es tu turno, Harry… Cuando entres al fuego di adonde vas, mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo y los ojos cerrados… No te muevas o podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada, tampoco te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a padre y al primo Sirius. —le aconsejó Draco.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas esas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una suave y cálida brisa. Abrió la boca y con nerviosismo dijo— ¡Al callejón Diagon! —

Lo primero que Harry notó fueron los suaves quejidos de Phoenix, quien ya estaba en su cochecito, al señor Malfoy y a su padrino tendiéndole una mano, la que aceptó sin dudas y a la cual se aferró con fuerza. Draco apareció por la chimenea no mucho después que él, sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? —dijo, Harry solo se limitó a asentir.

El señor Malfoy lideró el curioso grupo hasta la avenida.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Aquí! —Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.

—¿Vienen a Gringotts? —preguntó ella, entonces reparó en la presencia de los adultos, su rostro tornándose completamente rojo, sus modales.—Lo siento, buenos días, señor Malfoy, señor Black. —saludó con ademán de cabeza y acomodándose la espesa cabellera tras la oreja, aunque su atención se desvió rápidamente a el bebé Malfoy, quien parecía crecer a pasos agigantados.

—Buen día, señorita Granger. —saludó el señor Malfoy, no parecía perturbado por la presencia de Hermione pese a su claro disgusto por los muggles.

Sirius solo atinó a revolver los cabellos rizados de la niña, luego ayudando con magia a subir el cochecito de Phoenix por las escaleras.

—¿Habéis visto a los Weasley ya? —inquirió Hermione a Harry y a Draco mientras subían las escaleras del banco mágico.

Draco negó, el entrecejo del señor Malfoy pareció crisparse ante la mirada divertida de Harry y Sirius Black.

Claramente la familia no terminaba de agradarle, aún con el grato apoyo que la matriarca Weasley había ofrecido para el cuidado de Phoenix.

Harry iba a añadir algo hasta que reparó en los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a su hija.

El señor Malfoy los saludó con cordialidad, Sirius fue más efusivo dando un abrazo a ambos, hay muchas veces que la personalidad afectiva de Sirius provoca estragos en Harry, él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a familiares cariñosos.

Luego de su corta visita a Gringotts, donde Harry se enteró que los Malfoy eran incluso más asquerosamente ricos de lo que él ya pensaba, el grupo se dirigió por las túnicas nuevas del trío de muchachos.

Era bastante curioso ver a Lucius Malfoy acompañado de muggles, y las personas no tardaron en comenzar un chisme.

—Black se quedará con ustedes, yo iré por algunas compras pendientes. —observó severamente a Draco y a Harry, prometiendo un doloroso castigo si se metían en algún problema, la mirada también se clavó en un alegre Sirius Black, aunque se suavizó con el rostro de Hermione Granger, sabe que la muchacha de orígenes muggles es la más sensata del grupo.— Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para comprar vuestros libros de texto. —dictaminó.

—Disculpen mi ausencia, señores. —asintió en dirección de los Granger y empujando el cochecito se alejó de la tienda de túnicas.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—¿No es Gilderoy Lockhart el escritor de la mayoría de los nuevos libros de texto? —inquirió Harry, sacando nuevamente la afamada lista de uno de sus bolsillos, Draco parecía bastante ceñudo ante el letrero.

—¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

Bueno, Hermione hizo caso omiso y se adentró a la librería, apretujándose entre brujas que parecían de edad similar a la señora Weasley, la madre de Ron.

Draco simplemente apretujó la mano de Harry, los padres de Hermione parecían bastante incómodos con la multitud y se mantuvieron fuera de la tienda junto a Sirius, al parecer el padrino de Harry no estaba para nada interesado en un montón de libros inútiles, o algo así había mascullado.

Cuando Harry y Draco consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de los libros que le correspondían y rodearon la enorme fila para poder pagar, uniéndose al señor Malfoy que ya se encontraba esperándolos para pagar los libros de Draco, al parecer Phoenix no había podido aguantar el recorrido y había finalizado por dormirse, nada más que esperar de un bebé con un par de meses.

—Me alegra verlos en salud ejemplar. —murmuró fríamente el señor Malfoy luego de su escaneo de víbora, su mirada siempre le ha puesto los pelos de punta a Harry, el padre de Draco parece siempre esperar lo peor de su persona, como si fuera alguna clase de rey de las travesuras, papel que Harry cedía con goce a los gemelos Weasley.

Él prefería la paz que Draco le transmitía antes que una serie de bromas elaboradas.

Lamentablemente los problemas solo le seguían.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, quien estaba junto su familia y Hermione en algún lugar de la fila—Es para el diario El Profeta.

—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado, con eso produjo que la atención de los Malfoy se enfocará en ellos, Harry agitó su mano en dirección a la familia completa, ocasionando que la señora Weasley sonriera contenta, olvidando su lugar en la fila y acercándose para atrapar en un enorme abrazo a Harry, y luego a Draco.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Lucius, quien mentalmente agradeció no ser abrazado.

Gilderoy Lockhart pareció oír la algarabía y observó a la familia Weasley, a los Malfoy y luego a Harry, se fijó en él con profundidad, entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad—: ¿¡No será ese Harry Potter!?

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante bajo la mirada atónita de ambas familias y la de Hermione, que parecía en otro planeta por estar tan cerca de un ídolo de los libros.

La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos.

—Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante— Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.

Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Malfoy y los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo— Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ron aguardaba junto a Hermione y Draco.

—Tenlos tú—le farfulló Harry, poniendo los libros sobre las manos del Weasley—Yo compraré los míos...

Ron pareció enmudecer, Draco solo observó a Harry con cierto pesar. Aunque su mirada se centraba de vez en cuanto en el hombre que los observaba de manera continua, se removió incómodo cuando su mirada chocó con la de su futuro profesor y se acomodó más cerca de Lucius, aferrándose a su túnica y volteando su rostro hacia Phoenix y Harry que ahora estaba pagando sus libros.

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado junto a los Malfoy y su padrino había sido el más feliz de su vida. Lo que más causaba felicidad en Harry era el hecho de que nunca más tendría que volver con los Dursley, ni a la horrible alacena bajo las escaleras, su padrino se haría cargo de él desde ahora y el próximo verano se mudarían a una casa en medio del campo, era sin duda algo que anhelaba con creces.

La última noche, fueron invitados a comer en La Madriguera, sin embargo, solo asistieron Draco, Sirius y Harry. La señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión Malfoy solo pudieron irse a la cama de lo cansados que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron a primera hora, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. Draco se había preocupado de empacar sus cosas el día anterior durante la mañana, por lo que solo faltaban los accesorios más comunes, era bastante favorable tener a un maniaco del orden encargándose de sus cosas, Harry sonrió, lo único que extrañaría de las vacaciones sería el compartir habitación con su rubio querubín.

El señor Malfoy los llevó a la estación en un BMW M3, Sirius parecía bastante extasiado con el coche apenas lo vio aparcado fuera de la opulenta mansión, y casi hace berrinche cuando notó que no podría conducir ya que el señor Malfoy había contratado un conductor privado. Al parecer era el coche en el que se trasladaba a través del mundo muggle cuando tenía negocios ahí. A Harry le pareció un coche espectacular y cómodo.

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las diez y media. Cruzaron la estación para hacerse con los carritos donde llevarían sus baúles, Sirius era el encargado de llevar a Phoenix, por lo que el señor Malfoy y el chófer los ayudaron a cargar sus baúles sobre los carritos. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.

—Pasad vosotros primero. —señaló el señor Malfoy, mientras tomaba a Phoenix de los brazos de un descuidado Sirius, temía sobre la integridad de cualquiera estando bajo supervisión del Black.

Harry armándose de valor, tomó control de su carro y se impulsó a través de la barrera, atravesándola con rapidez, Draco le siguió segundos después, ambos se sonrieron con júbilo. Su nuevo año les esperaba.

La despedida fue bastante emotiva, muchos abrazos y promesas de escribir a diario.

Se subieron al tren al encontrarse con Hermione y los tres compartieron un vagón junto a Hannah y Neville.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.

Sin embargo, ni él ni Hermione pudieron encontrar a Ron por ningún lado.

La selección transcurrió de manera tranquila, y cuando volvieron a la torre Gryffindor más entrada la noche pudieron entender lo que había ocurrido con su amigo.

—¿¡Qué volaste un qué!? —exclamó Hermione horrorizada, mientras observaba la herida de la ceja del pelirrojo, los gemelos tenían apariencia destartalada, y ambos se veían orgullosos de su nueva hazaña. Al parecer la barrera se había cerrado para los tres Weasley cuando estaban a punto de atravesarla, por lo que tuvieron que usar el coche encantado del señor Weasley para poder llegar a la escuela.

Harry solo los observaba con cierta admiración.

Los coches voladores solo existían en su imaginación, la magia si que es fantástica.

—¡Increíble! ¡Formidable! ¡Alucinante! —exclamaron los tres chicos con los que compartían habitación. Seamus, Dean y Neville parecían ver a Ron como un nuevo héroe y modelo a seguir, subiendo el ego y aumentando la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que portaba el pelirrojo.

Aunque Harry también admiraba su hazaña, reconocía que no estaba del todo bien, ya que había peligro de exposición de aquel mundo tan fenomenal, y ahí afuera podrían haber muchos Dursley maltratando pequeños magos, aumentar aquello solo sería provocar el fin de la magia.

Sin embargo, compartía la felicidad de su amigo. A veces era genial no ser el centro de atención un rato.

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien para los tres Weasley, Hermione apenas saludó a Ron con un frío «buenos días», prueba de que aún estaba enfadada y reprochaba la aventura que éste había tenido junto a sus hermanos.

Draco apareció a su lado en un parpadeo, saludando a todos los miembros de la casa rojo y dorado, el mal humor de Hermione pareció esfumarse cuando le vio, sin duda Draco era una presencia que transmitía mucha paz. Harry se movió un poco para darle espacio y el rubio se sentó a su lado rápidamente, al otro lado de Hermione ya se estaba acomodando Hannah, a quien Neville saludó efusivamente.

Hannah y Neville parecían llevarse realmente bien.

—Ya viene el correo. —dijo la niña rubia, Neville asintió con ilusión.

—Supongo que me abuela me enviará todo lo que he olvidado —admitió Neville ligeramente avergonzada, Hannah solo rió con cierta ternura, Neville era realmente despistado.

Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.

Justo frente a Draco y Harry cayeron dos cajas de manera delicada, eran llevadas por los halcones de los Malfoy. Draco se apresuró a abrir la suya, sorprendido al ver los dulces que su madre le enviaba semanalmente, dentro de la caja habían dos cartas y un par de fotos de Phoenix, de pronto sintió la nostalgia del regazo tibio de su madre y su tierno consuelo, apretó los puños y se concentró en los momentos felices, en la linda cara de Phoenix y la mano de Harry que ahora sostenía la propia.

Draco observó a su compañero con gratitud, Harry era un buen apoyo siempre que le necesitaba, era su héroe después de todo.

—¡Errol! —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza de la taza de Hermione. Errol se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.

—No te preocupes, no está muerto. —dijo Hermione, tocando a Errol con la punta del dedo.

—No es por eso... sino por esto.—Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Me han enviado un howler —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

—Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y...—tragó saliva— fue horrible.

Hannah le acarició un hombro en forma de consuelo, pobre niño.

Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.

—¿Qué es un howler? —dijo.

—Es como una carta que transmite un mensaje hablado, generalmente se usan para reprender. —le explicó rápidamente Draco, a él nunca le habían enviado uno antes, pero si había visto algunos del ministerio.

Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.

—Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.

Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a Errol el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry le imitó, ya que Draco y Hannah también lo habían hecho.

Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.

—... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE OS EXPULSARAN; ESPEREN A QUE LOS COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO HAN PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...

Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el howler, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.

Los gemelos se asomaron de sus asientos para acercarse al ruido, cada uno tomando lugar a uno de los lados de Ron y viendo el howler con real admiración, parecía que eran los únicos que disfrutaban el real espectáculo de hacer a su madre enojar.

—... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE VUESTRO PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO OS HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE SE COMPORTEN ASÍ, PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...

Harry se preguntaba cuanto podría durar una de esas misivas mientras aún tenía los oídos cubiertos, el rostro de Draco parecía pálido, al parecer le había ganado un nuevo respeto a la matriarca Weasley.

—... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA VUESTRA, Y SI VUELVEN A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, OS SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.

Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Ron parecía aturdido, como si un maremoto le hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.

Los gemelos solo chocaron las palmas y se retiraron de la escena, hacer travesuras parecía que era su día a día.

Hermione apartó su taza y observó a Ron, que seguía encogido.

—Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú…

—No me digas que me lo merezco. —atajó Ron.

Harry apartó su plato de gachas, realmente lamentaba que algo así estuviera sacudiendo a los Weasley, observó a Draco casi pidiéndole ayuda, el señor Malfoy tenía muchísimos contactos en el ministerio, quizá ayudar a sacar el peso de encima de los Weasley seria un buen gesto para con su amigo.

—Ni lo pienses. —cortó el rubio acomodándose el flequillo—Mi padre se negará rotundamente y ni el chantaje emocional servirá, ya sabes como es con el tema W, apenas lo soporta.

Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff. Draco se había movido junto a Hannah minutos antes para recoger sus propios horarios y volvían con felicidad, eran pocas las clases que compartían el año anterior por lo que tener una oportunidad de verse durante las clases era gratificante.

Juntos el grupo abandonó el castillo para dirigirse a los invernaderos, Ron aún parecía apesadumbrado al recibir un Howler, aunque el Howler parecía haber sido un alivio, porque Hermione ya hablaba normalmente con su amigo pelirrojo, ella pensaba que aquella misiva ya había sido suficiente castigo.

Cuando llegaron a los invernaderos vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart.

La profesora llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, que Harry observó con atención, el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.

La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.

La mira que les dirigió no fue algo que a Harry le haya dado buena espina, mucho menos de la manera en que observaba a Draco, percibió como el rubio se le pegó un poco más, aferrando su mano con cierto desespero, entendió que su rubio querubín tampoco se sentía a gusto frente al profesor. Quizá era algo que escribiría en su propia carta a Sirius, o compartiría en su reunión de té junto a su profesor de historia.

—¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...

—¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero tres, muchachos! —cortó la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella. Los murmullos de interés se alzaron, hasta ese momento solo conocían el invernadero número uno, y habían oído que en el invernadero tres habían plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.

El grupo se disponía a entrar al invernadero tras la profesora Sprout, cuando Lockhart pareció detenerlos abruptamente, tomando una de las manos de Draco.

—¡Señor Malfoy! Quería hablar con usted… Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a su alumno por un par de minutos, ¿verdad?

A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió—: Sólo un momento. —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices.

—Señor Malfoy… Puedo llamarle Draco, ¿verdad? —dijo Lockhart, sus dientes blancos brillaban cuando movía la cabeza, la manera en que le observaba hacia temblar a Draco, no era la misma forma en que Harry lo miraba, ni algún profesor antes. Era una forma codiciosa que le hacía temblar, como si el profesor quisiera sacar provecho de él de alguna manera retorcida.

Se quedó en silencio, sin embargo, el hombre continuó—: He observado que rehuyes de mí cada vez que estoy presente… ¿Podrías decirme por qué? Mi presencia es realmente requerida a diario por las más hermosas damas, e incluso mi sonrisa ha sido galardonada por el Corazón de bruja innumerables veces, no soy alguien que pueda herirte tampoco.

Una de las manos del profesor se acomodó sobre el brazo derecho de Draco, donde ejerció una pequeña presión, inclinándose a su altura y poniendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca del más pequeño.

—Eres realmente hermoso ¿lo sabes, Draco? —el aliento del hombre golpeó el rostro de Draco como un soplo de viento gélido, heló su cuerpo por completo y le aterrorizó.

Entonces le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él a paso seguro. Draco quedó congelado durante unos instantes, y luego, recordando la clase, abrió la puerta y entró. Su rostro debió evidenciar lo afectado que estaba, dado que la profesora Sprout detuvo su monólogo para observarle con preocupación y preguntarle si algo pasaba, Draco solo negó y se acomodó junto a Harry.

Esa clase plantaron mandrágoras.

 **TBC**

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Notas de autor:**

* ¡Aaa! Siento haber demorado tanto, pero últimamente mi vida parece ir de mal en peor, sin embargo, ahora que me estoy distrayendo de otros tópicos el escribir ha sido realmente un alivio para mi alma, por lo que las actualizaciones serán cada vez más continuas, quizá una o dos veces por semana.

* Amo las interacciones de Lucius y Sirius, es como si fueran una familia, juntos están criando a Phoenix con ayuda de Molly y Remus, aunque éste ultimo todavía no tiene como mucho mucho protagonismo, sin embargo, durante este libro comenzará a participar más, en especial durante lo más oscuro.

* Ya vemos como avanza la introducción de Lockhart en escena. He estado leyendo a Nabokov, el escritor de Lolita, para poder ambientarme en la psique de un pederasta, este personaje se me hace realmente soso en el transcurso de la historia y de no ser un libro para niños, haberle sacado provecho desde este extremo hubiese sido realmente favorable para darle una mayor relevancia a Lockhart. Pero… ¿quien es su víctima en realidad? Lockhart ama a los niños rubios, Draco es hermoso, dulce y seductor bajo sus ojos, cada gesto es una invitación para él.

Harry es una piedra en su camino, dada su cercanía con Draco, por lo que siempre dicen… Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca, ¿no?

* Uno de los personajes a los que más miedo me da tocar es Ginny, no quiero hacerle un bashing, ya que realmente no me simpatiza mucho, pero tampoco quiero hacerla ver como un villano, por lo que en esta ¿saga? de fanfiction ella no tendrá real protagonismo, ni siquiera será la poseída por el diario de nuestro querido Voldemort.

* Siento que desde el principio de la historia hasta ahora, mi narración ha mejorado bastante, no es que me haya esforzado, igual deje de escribir en el móvil para comenzar a escribir en el ordenador, por lo que los errores son menores de igual forma.

* La versión corregida de esta historia se comenzará a publicar desde febrero en Wattpad o AO3, para que estén pendientes de las notas de autor.

* Otra cosa, si desean que mejore mi ritmo de actualización… ¡Por favor, comenten! Su animo hace que mi inspiración crezca, si no veo interés, mi autoestima se va en picada.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Resumen**

Harco, slash (boy/boy), Draco Hufflepuff.

Harry Potter y el tejón valiente II: la cámara secreta. Es el segundo año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts y un nuevo maestro entra en escena, Gilderoy Lockhart solo parece atraer problemas. A las sombras de Voldemort, quien parece preparar su venganza al verse derrotado el año anterior.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidades ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Harry Potter y el tejón valiente II:** La cámara de los secretos.

 **Capítulo 12**

—¿Qué hay esta tarde? —preguntó Harry, mientras acariciaba con cuidado la frente de Draco, que estaba recostando sobre su regazo, el rubio querubín ya había comenzado a dormitar.

Estaban en el descanso que seguía al almuerzo, por lo que se podían tomar el respiro de una pequeña siesta, en el caso de Draco.

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras —dijo Hermione casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?

Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto colorada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente.

Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos _muggle_ normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.

—¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

Draco aprovechó ese instante para abrir los ojos, medio somnoliento. Entonces sus grandes ojos grises se fijaron en el muchacho.

—¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender, entonces Draco se incorporó lentamente, acomodando la larga trenza sobre uno de sus hombros, por lo que Harry pudo entender esa mañana las chicas de Hufflepuff lo habían peinado.

Colin comenzó un monólogo repetitivo sobre de como era nacido de muggles, y como era fanático de Harry desde que se enteró de sus hazañas, lo mucho que lo admiraba y como podría demostrar a los demás que lo había conocido.

—Tal vez uno de tus amigos querría sacarnos una, para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado—tomó una pausa, ya estaba tan colorado como el cabello de Ron, pareciera que no respirara de la emoción—¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

Ron parecía estar a punto de decir algo, en cambio se escuchó la voz potente e irritante de Pansy Parkinson— ¿Firmar fotos? ¿Ahora te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? —ella se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueada por Crabbe y Goyle, más atrás se acercaban Zabini y un sin interés alguno, Theodore Nott, los dos últimos se sentaron junto a Draco, quien veía entretenido el espectáculo.

—¡Cállate, Parkinson! —dijo Ron de mal humor, no le divertía para nada el teatro que estaba formando.

La chica solo se burló a carcajadas, aunque Harry ni se molestó, comenzaba a entender el humor de los escuetos Slytherins.

—Shh, Weasley —calló Draco mientras se acomodaba.

Hermione alzó la vista de su tomo " _Viaje con los vampiros_ " para ver con interés la escena.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Pansy a la multitud que se comenzaba a formar— ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

Harry solo se acomodó las gafas algo avergonzado. Ron parecía a punto de estallar por la furia, al parecer era el único enfadado, realmente le tiene grima a Parkinson.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?—Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás— ¿Quién firma fotos?

Draco tembló al oír su voz.

Harry quiso justificarse, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial—: ¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!

Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de la vergüenza, Harry notó la reacción de Draco, el pánico que por un momento transformó sus facciones.

—Vamos, señor Creevey—dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.

Colin levantó la cámara rápidamente y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

—¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a un incómodo Harry, quien solo dedicó una última mirada a su rubio querubín antes de adentrarse por completo al interior del castillo.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó el tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor, no tanto por su propia comodidad si no por las expresiones de Draco

cada vez que el profesor se acercaba, eran breves y casi imperceptibles, pero Harry conocía tan bien a su querubín que podría notar el más pequeño detalle.

Como lo hermoso que luce ese día, sentado en una de las bancas del campo de Quidditch, leyendo un libro junto a Hermione. Ambos son tan similares a veces.

Aquella mañana el capitán del equipo de Quidditch lo había despertado a zarandeos, algo bastante cruel para Harry, porque él prefiere un dulce despertar y el roce de un largo cabello rubio contra sus mejillas. Pero no, duros entrenamientos están en su haber.

Le sorprendió ver a Hermione y Draco levantados tan temprano, pero al parecer era parte de su rutina el compartir lecturas durante la mañana.

Y él que pensaba saberlo todo sobre el Hufflepuff.

La mañana pasó con Oliver Wood explicando nuevas estrategias, fue casi a medio día que comenzó el real entrenamiento y Harry pudo al fin subir a su amada escoba.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, por arriba de la pacífica presencia de Draco y Hermione, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

—¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.

—Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos.—¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que

intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.

—Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.

—Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.

—Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Wood, claramente indignado—¡Reservé el campo para hoy! —Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo, debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo previsto y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco, ocasionando una sonrisa en los Slytherin presentes.

Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron rápidamente.

—Marcus Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de usar el campo, nos hemos levantado temprano con ese propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis iros a otro lado!

Flint era aún más corpulento y alto que Wood, con una expresión de astucia digna de un troll, replicó—: Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Wood estaba apunto de echar humo por las orejas por la furia que tenía contra el otro chico, Harry no conoce sobre su evidente enemistad, probablemente Draco si esté más informado del tema, ladeó ligeramente el rostro y observó en dirección a las gradas, al parecer Draco y Hermione se acercaban al campo, un tanto preocupados por la conmoción.

Flint estaba realmente entretenido con las expresiones del capitán de Gryffindor, tanto así que comenzó a leer en voz alta un papel que citaba—:"Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo el permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch, debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador".

—¿Tienen nuevo buscador? —inquirió Wood, preocupado— ¿Quién es?

Detrás de los seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su rostro pálido y redondo: era Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se aguantó la risa, de seguro Ron al enterarse estará colérico.

Wood no logró acotar nada, dada a la voz de Flint—: Mirad, invaden el campo.

Los Gryffindor observaron como Draco, en compañía de Hermione y un recién despertado Ron se acercaban al grupo, habían demorado bastante.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no han jugado? —inquirió Draco en voz baja a Harry, acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo esa ahí? —preguntó Ron, rabioso, mientras observaba a Pansy Parkinson con la túnica verde y plata que correspondía al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

—Soy la nueva buscadora de Slytherin, estúpido. —respondió Pansy mientras agitaba su cabello.

Ron iba a atacarla, sin embargo, cuatro pares de brazos lo sostuvieron para que no se lanzase contra la única mujer del equipo de las serpientes, todos se habían puesto en guardia y apuntaban al pelirrojo con sus varitas, al parecer éste pensaba atacar a Parkinson.

Tanto Draco como Harry se quedaron en silencio, aunque Hermione emitió un suave gruñido de reproche contra la chica, al parecer ambas habían formado alguna clase de alianza entre chicas, algo de sororidad que Harry no terminó de entender demasiado.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

Fue a la noche cuando dictaron el castigo de Ron, tenía que limpiar sin magia la sala de trofeos, algo bastante duro considerando la actitud perezosa de su amigo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Draco percibió un suave siseo, pegó un salto alarmando a su compañero.

Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

— _Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace...Déjame matarte..._

—¿Escuchas eso? La voz… ¿La has oído? —preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a Draco fijamente, éste parecía no entenderle.

—¿Qué? —Draco apoyó una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Eso! La voz… ¿No oíste? —insistió Harry, nervioso.

—No, quizá es porque hoy te has levantado muy temprano, Harry, vamos… Te acompañaré a la torre. —dijo Draco.

Harry no respondió, tratando de agudizar el oído para escucharlo nuevamente, sin éxito alguno, finalizó por obedecer a su rubio querubín y juntos marcharon en dirección de la Torre, al parecer Draco iba a pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Hermione en la biblioteca, por lo que Harry no tenía cabida entre ambos chicos, demasiado estudio le provoca dolores de cabeza.

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

La muchacha pasaba una de sus manos pálidas y delicadas por sobre los libros de texto de aquel despacho, el profesor se mantenía detrás de su escritorio, dirigiéndole una que otra intensa mirada que ella prefería ignorar, motivada en encontrar aquellas míticas criaturas que el profesor le aseguraba saber de su existencia.

Al parecer todos los libros trataban sobre las heroicas aventuras de aquel hombre, la chica dirigió sus ojos grises nuevamente al hombre, la vez anterior había encontrado aquel cuaderno negro e interesada por aquella sensación electrizante se lo había llevado, dentro del libro había una persona que compartía sus gustos exóticos por la magia y las criaturas mágicas, algo realmente interesante… Un amigo.

La niña se concentró nuevamente en aquello que buscaba intensamente, al parecer encontrar a aquellos duendes que escondían sus cosas no iba a ser sencillo, aún cuando el profesor Lockhart había asegurado haberlos visto también en su despacho.

Luna suspiró, y cuando quiso marcharse una de las enormes manos del hombre la detuvo, dirigiéndola a uno de los sofá de la oficina, y comenzando a rozar ligeramente su rostro con el dorso de la mano, Luna se dedicó a observarle profundamente a través de las espesas pestañas rubias, inocente de su actuar despiadado.

—No he encontrado ningún duende, señor… —dijo ella, dejando que la mano del hombre descendiera sobre uno de sus muslos, él la mantuvo ahí por unos instantes, pero ella no le tomó el real peso a su acción, concentrada en el espeso cabello rubio del hombre, y los formados que eran sus rizos.

Su amigo del diario también tiene rizos, aunque su cabello es negro.

La mirada del hombre buscó sus ojos, él sonreía, pero Luna no veía los motivos para tener real felicidad, sus cosas aún no regresan y ella realmente las quiere de vuelta.

—Tranquila, quizá la próxima vez puedas encontrarlos.

El profesor Lockhart la despidió con una caricia en su espalda baja.

… La próxima vez quizá los encontrará, y con ello aquel collar que su padre le había regalado.

 **TBC**

* * *

*HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV* *HPTV*

 **Notas de autor:**

· Mi vida es un asco y creo que es evidente, ajaja, lamento mucho haber demorado casi cinco meses en actualizar otra vez, tenía el capítulo a medio escribir y resultó siendo bastante corto ya que perdí el hilo de la idea original que tenía planeado para el capítulo.

· Introduje un nuevo personaje bastante conocido y querido por todos, el papel de Luna en esta "temporada" es crucial, ya que ella es quien se encarga de abrir finalmente la cámara de los secretos, Luna probablemente también tenga poderes en la adivinación, sueños a los cuales no le toma un peso real, no será hasta que su relación con Harry y Draco se desarrolle que ella comience a darle sentido a sus sueños premonitorios.

· No he tenido tiempo para empezar la nueva versión de esta historia, por lo que los planes de reescribirla serán postergados hasta su final, planeo hacer una actualización ya sea mensual, probablemente. Trataré de actualizar al menos dos veces por mes, de acuerdo al interés que presenten por el fanfic, por el momento los comentarios son grandiosos, por lo que llenan mi alma de cariño.

· Si tienen alguna idea, o desean que ocurra algo estoy abierto a sugerencias, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y los agradezco mucho, gracias por seguir esta historia.


End file.
